The Cold Touch
by flame6696
Summary: 18 year old Lexa Stalkhos is a Freshman at UCLA, and a star basketball player. Lexa is different from most people. She's a highly focused athlete, as well as a highly focused student. But, her interest in girls always rubbed some people the wrong way. Not something that affected her. But, when she meets 21 year old Clarke Griffin, something changes in Lexa. A change for the better.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Cold Touch**_

Lexa Stalkhos stands in front of her dorm at the University of California (UCLA). Lexa is 18 years old, and is starting her freshman year of college. She's planning on majoring in Film and Television. She's dressed in tight navy blue jeans, a white sleeveless blouse, and 2 inch heeled boots. Her hair is in a single braid down her back.

She takes in her surroundings, before beginning to walk towards the dorm's doors. She looks up and sees the hall's name printed in big white and blue letters.

"_Sproul Hall." _

Lexa wipes her forehead, and pulls one of her bags over her shoulder. She isn't the one for taking too much stuff, but her father talked her into taking a little more than she had previously planned. As she is making her way closer to the front door, she drops one of her bags. A bag that holds most of her cases for her electronics. Lexa groans as she bends over to pick the bag up.

When she wraps her hand around the strap, another hand grabs it along with hers. Lexa lifts her head to get a look at the person.

"You need some help there Freshie?" The girl asks. The girl is dressed in midnight blue jeans, a green tank top, and tennis shoes. Her brown hair is in a ponytail, and she smiles at Lexa.

"Yeah, a little." Lexa says. The girl picks up Lexa's bag and throws it over her shoulder. She walks alongside Lexa as they enter the building.

"Thanks. I didn't catch your name." Lexa says.

"Octavia Blake. I'm a Sophomore. What's yours?" Octavia asks.

"Lexa Stalkhos." Lexa says.

"Wait, Stalkhos. I've been looking for you. You're my roommate. I just didn't notice you." Octavia says.

"Roommate? But, we're in two different grades?" Lexa asks confused following Octavia through the long, windy hallways.

"Grades don't matter here at UCLA. You're housed by that survey you took with your application. I didn't have a roommate last year. Was really hoping they would get me one this year." Octavia says.

"Okay, awesome. Glad to meet you." Lexa says smiling as she follows her new roommate.

"So, you from Cali?" Octavia asks reaching a door.

"Yeah, from Santa Clara." Lexa says as she looks at the whiteboard on the door. It has Octavia's name on it, followed by the room number, #125.

"Heard nice things about it. I'm from San Jose." Octavia says handing Lexa a dry-erase marker. Lexa nods and takes the marker from Octavia. Lexa writes her name below Octavia's, and caps her name with a basketball next to her last name.

"I'm assuming you play basketball?" Octavia asks opening the door to the room.

"Yeah, I have an scholarship here. But, I had those a lot of places. I chose here for the academics mostly." Lexa says walking inside the room as Octavia shuts the door behind her.

"Good to hear. Most athletes pick the school just based on athletics. Glad to see you have your future in mind." Octavia says.

"Well, I'm not most people." Lexa says.

"Good to hear. So, this is your bed." Octavia says setting one of Lexa's bags down on the mattress. A wooden desk is placed at the head of the bed. A bed that looks like a bunk bed is across from her bed.

"Alright. Got it." Lexa says wiping her forehead.

"And, you get decorate your side with whatever you like. I'm not a stickler." Octavia says sitting on the corner of Lexa's bed. Lexa gives her a reassuring nod, before starting to unpack her bags.

Lexa takes out her undergarments and stuffs them in the top drawer. Her athletic socks plus her regular socks goes in the second drawer. The third drawer contains her shirts, jackets, and hoodies. Her jeans, basketball shorts, sweatpants, and her athletic shorts go in the fourth drawer. The final drawer contains all of her basketball stuff. Her shooting sleeves, her knee and ankle braces, etc.

Lexa walks over to her medium sized wooden desk and sets a bag on top of it. She takes out a Mac Pro laptop along with it's charger and carrying case, her iPhone 5s and it's charger, and her iPad along with it's charger. She places the laptop in the middle with her phone and tablet on either sides.

"Apple girl I see." Octavia blurts out. Lexa turns her head to see Octavia playing on her Samsung Galaxy 5.

"Samsung girl." Lexa says sitting down on the wooden chair.

"Mostly everything. I do have a Macbook. Just better overall laptops." Octavia says. Lexa gives her a nod before shoving her phone in her back jeans pocket.

"Nice room though. Nicer than my room back at home." Lexa says smiling.

"Well, this is one of the most sought after colleges in the country. Anyway, you want to go get a bite to eat with a friend of mine?" Octavia asks.

"Sure, why not." Lexa says standing up from the chair she sits in. Soon after, a knock comes to the door.

"Tave, you ready?" A woman's voice calls out.

"Just come in Clarke." Octavia says. The door opens and the woman named Clarke walks into the room. Clarke's dressed in white jeans, a lime green sleeveless blouse, and three inch heeled black boots. Her blonde hair is down, and wavy.

"Hey Tave. Who's this?" Clarke asks.

"My new roommate. Lexa." octavia says as Lexa walks towards Clarke. Clarke extends her hand out as a friendly gesture.

"Clarke Griffin, Junior." She says as Lexa shakes her hand.

"Lexa Stalkhos, Freshman." Lexa says pulling her hand back looking into Clarke's eyes.

"Nice to meet you. Shall we go?" Clarke asks the two roommates.

"Yeah, lead the way." Octavia says following Clarke out of the room. Lexa looks around the room before following Octavia out of her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa, Clarke, and Octavia sit at a round table inside the school's cafeteria slowly eating their food. Lexa with a simple salad, along with a glass of water. Clarke has a chicken sandwich, and Octavia has a burger. Lexa rubs her hands together as she once again takes in her surroundings.

"You are a typical freshman." Clarke says.

"Um, what's that supposed to mean?" Lexa asks slightly offended.

"Relax. I'm not trying to offend you. Everyone does it. You're frazzled. Which is to be expected. UCLA is a big school." Clarke says.

"Well, wouldn't you be too?" Lexa asks as she takes a small bite of her salad.

"I was. Trust me, everyone is a little taken back at first. Just ask your roommate." Clarke says giving Octavia a smirk.

"Very funny Clarke." Octavia says taking a bite of her burger. Lexa turns her head and smiles when she sees a familiar face walk into the cafeteria. Her best friend in high school, Raven Reyes. Raven is a sophomore, and also plays basketball.

"Raven!" Lexa calls out. The dark haired woman turns her head on a swivel, and her eyes lock with Lexa's. Raven gives a small wave, as she makes her way over to where they sit. She plops down next to Lexa, and gives a small smile towards the others.

"I'd figured you would be in here Lex. You're always eating, yet you seem to not gain anything." Raven says giving her a small nudge.

"Hey, not my fault." Lexa says taking a bite of her salad.

"So, there's this party tonight. Just underclassmen, because the seniors are a bunch of pricks. Anyway, you guys want to go?" Octavia asks.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Clarke says.

"I'm down." Raven says.

"Why not. I got to do something." Lexa says. Lexa wipes her mouth, before going over to throw her salad away. Clarke takes her trash, and makes her way to the trash can. She dumps her food in the bin, before looking at Lexa.

"Hey. Want to take a walk? I could show you some things around campus." Clarke says.

"I have nothing else to do. Why not." Lexa says. Clarke smiles, before walking out of the cafeteria. Lexa walks with her side by side. Lexa takes in her surroundings, as they walk down one of the sidewalks.

"So, you play basketball?" Clarke asks.

"Yeah, you could say that." Lexa says.

"Just making sure. I mean, our women's program has been down for a couple years. They won the Women's NIT last year though. Everyone was pretty stoked when you chose to play here instead of UCONN and Kentucky." Clarke adds.

"Yeah, I came here for the academics. The athletics is a side project. I plan on graduating here with a degree in film and television." Lexa says.

"Glad to hear you have your priorities in check. Most athletes just care about athletics, and nothing else." Clarke says as they walk by Moore and Kerckhoff Hall.

"So, you know about the new basketball performance center?" Clarke asks.

"Yeah, I read into it. I'm just assuming you're a big fan of basketball." Lexa says smiling as they stop in front of Pauley Pavilion.

"Yeah, I go to every home game the women's team has. I used to play myself, but I had to quit due to concussion problems." Clarke says.

"Oh, that really sucks. Well, at least you still are a part of the sport." Lexa says.

"So, you're going to tell me that athletics had nothing to do with you coming here? You didn't just once think about playing in front of 13,000 screaming UCLA fans?" Clarke asks giving Lexa a look.

"I didn't know you had drill Sergeant qualities Clarke. Yeah, it crossed my mind. If that's the answer you were looking for." Lexa says.

"That would be it." Clarke says.

"So, what else do you have to show me?" Lexa asks.

"Nothing on this side of the campus. But, I was asked to bring you here." Clarke says.

"By who exactly?" Lexa asks looking around.

"That would be me Stalkhos." A voice says. Lexa snaps her head around, and sees her coach standing behind her. Coach Cori Close.

"Of course. Nice to see you again Coach Close." Lexa says shaking her coach's hand.

"You as well Lexa. Clarke, thank you." Coach Close says, as Clarke walks off in the opposite direction.

"So, what do you need me for?" Lexa asks.

"Well, I wanted to introduce you to our only Senior, and I wanted to see how you were adjusting to life here." Coach Close says.

"I mean it's a big campus, but I think I'll get used to it. Made a couple new friends as you can see." Lexa says.

"Good to hear. Clarke is a proud supporter of our program. In my opinion, our number one fan. I heard you were already friends with Raven. You and her both come from Santa Clara." Coach Close adds.

"Yeah, we're both extremely competitive. But, you already know that." Lexa says as the two walk towards the entrance to the Mo Ostin Basketball Center.

"Yes, of course. Well, let me take you in our newest facility." Coach Close says as she stands in front of the facility. Lexa nods, as she follows her coach inside.

"This is the lobby. This is also the first floor. Elevators are down the hall. The Hydrotherapy pools, training room, and filming room are to your left. Let me take you to the locker room." Coach Close says walking down one of the hallways.

"This place is even better than I imagined it was." Lexa asks as they stop in front of a door. A door that leads into the women's locker room.

"Well, when you're known for basketball, it has to be state of the art." Coach Close replies. She pushes the door open, and let's Lexa walk in first. Lexa looks around at the locker room. UCLA blue lockers with a yellow trim around them. The room is equipped with showers, and anything else you can think of.

Lexa spots a woman sitting in a chair on her cell phone. The door closes behind her, as Coach Close stands beside her.

"Nirra! Come here." Coach Close calls out. The dark skinned woman looks up from her phone, and stands up. She shoves her phone in her back pocket.

"This her Coach?" Nirra asks.

"Yes. Lexa Stalkhos, meet Senior Nirra Fields." Coach Close says. Lexa extends her head, and Nirra shakes it firmly.

"Good to finally meet you. I got it from here coach." Nirra replies.

"Okay, make her feel welcome. She is after all a lady Bruin." Coach Close says, before exiting the locker room.

"Come on, I'll show you around the facility." Nirra says. Lexa nods as she follows Nirra out of the locker room. Lexa knows she's being welcomed into UCLA with open arms. She knows she will be proud of being a Bruin.


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't dress up often, do you?" Octavia asks Lexa as they are getting ready in their dorm room for this party.

"No, not really. I'm more of a tom boy. My mother almost had to force me to pack this dress. I guess she was right." Lexa says as her knee length, blue dress lays on her bed.

"I could've guessed that by just looking at you." Octavia says adding a small shade of blush to her cheeks.

"Most people can. I only have the dress, because I had to have one for my high school's graduation." Lexa says applying a small dose of makeup. She only wears it for special occasions. Parties, banquets, graduations, etc.

"Well you'll need more, I promise you." Octavia says standing behind Lexa. Octavia's dress is a strapless, red dress that comes just above her knee. Lexa's hair is in a smile ponytail, while Octavia's is in a fancy bun.

"Damn, fancy..." Lexa says walking out of their bathroom.

"Well, it's more to be myself. My brother is a senior, and if he saw me like this he would freak. So, I take advantage of it." Octavia says tugging on her dress a little.

"Ah, overprotective sibling?" Lexa asks.

"Yeah, him being overprotective is an understatement. You have an overprotective sibling?" Octavia asks.

"I am the overprotective sibling. I have a 13 year old sister, and a 6 year old brother." Lexa says smiling grabbing her dress.

"Well, let me know when you're ready." Octavia says. Lexa gives her a nod before, walking into the bathroom. She quickly gets inti her dress, and takes a glance at herself in the mirror. She opens the door, and walks out.

"So, what do you think?" Lexa asks Octavia. Octavia looks up from her phone and looks at her roommate.

"Amazing. You look outstanding." Octavia says.

"Thanks Tave." Lexa says.

"Welcome." Octavia says.

"Hey, um can I tell you something? It's kind of a big part of my life..." Lexa says sitting down on her bed.

"Of course. What are roommates for?" Octavia says walking over and sitting next to her.

"So, I'm not a girly-girl as you know, but that's not the only reason why I'm different than most girls." Lexa says rubbing her hands together.

"Whatever it is Lex, you can tell me. I don't judge." Octavia says.

"I have a romantic interest in girls so to speak. Does that make sense?" Lexa says.

"Totally. There's nothing wrong with you being a lesbian. One of my friends back at home is too. You're all good." Octavia says smiling. Lexa smiles, before Octavia pulls her in for a quick hug. A knock on their door grabs Lexa's attention. She pulls away from the hug, and walks over to the door. She opens it slightly to see Clarke and Raven standing in the doorway.

Raven's dress comes down to just above her knee, and is bage colored. Clarke's dress is silver colored that comes just below her knee. Raven and Clarke both are wearing flats instead of heels. Lexa is wearing one inch heels, and Octavia has four inch heels on.

"Really taking advantage that Bellamy isn't going to be at this party, are we?" Clarke asks looking at Octavia.

"Hey, I don't get to do this often. So, are we all ready?" Raven asks. Lexa nods, and they both exit the room. The four make their way to the party in the lounge of the building there in. They soon reach the lounge, and a multitude of underclassmen are there dancing to the DJ's music. Octavia goes off, and joins a group along with Raven.

"See ya later?" Clarke asks. Lexa gives her a nod, and joins a group of her junior friends. Lexa walks near the punch bowl, and looks around. She's then tapped on the shoulder. She turns around, and comes face to face with a guy that looks like he's in Clarke's grade.

"Here ya go Freshie, this will calm you down." The man says handing her a cup. Lexa doesn't think twice and downs what she thinks is harmless punch. She walks away from the punch station and starts slowly dancing to herself. She's enjoying herself for a while, before her head starts pounding. She leaves the dance floor, and leans against one of the walls in the lounge.

The pain in her head only gets worse, and she starts seeing the room spin. She slides down the wall, and is having trouble seeing two feet in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Clarke walking towards her.

"Lexa!" Clarke says leaning down and looking at the 18 year old. Clarke looks at Lexa's eyes before muttering a name under her breath. A name Lexa doesn't catch, because she's seeing multiple of everything.

'Alright, I'm taking you back to my room. Come on." Clarke says helping Lexa to her feet. Clarke drapes Lexa's right arm over her shoulder, as she helps her walk out of the lounge. Clarke takes a right out of the lounge, making her way to her room. Lexa is leaning on Clarke as she feels like she's about to pass out.

Clarke reaches the door to her room, and opens it. She pushes the door open, and helps Lexa into her dorm room. Clarke helps Lexa lie down on her bed. Clarke goes back, and shuts the door. She grabs her phone and dials a number. She sneaks a look over at Lexa, who has fallen asleep.

"Murphy at your service." A voice says through Clarke's phone.

"Damn you Murphy. What have I told you about spiking freshman's drinks!" Clarke says angrily into the phone.

"She looked like easy prey. And, by her reaction she was." Murphy says laughing.

"You're such an asshoole." Clarke says before hanging up the phone. Clarke goes and sits by Lexa, as she watches her sleep. Around 20 minutes later, Lexa's eyes open slightly.

"Urgh, where am I?" Lexa asks, her head pounding.

"In my dorm room, and you're staying here." Clarke says.

"I don't even remember getting here. What happened?" Lexa asks sitting up against the headboard.

"That guy that gave you the drink spiked it with liquor. His name's Murphy, he's just an overall ass." Clarke says.

"Sounds like it." Lexa says rubbing her head.

"Well, you can take my bed. I'll sleep on the floor. I don't mind." Clarke says.

"You don't have a roommate?" Lexa asks.

"I did last year, but she transferred. So, no I don't." Clarke says as Lexa crawls underneath the covers. Her head is pounding horribly, and she's still a little dizzy.

"Okay, well thanks for taking care of my well being, I guess." Lexa says.

"It's what friends are for." Clarke says as Lexa turns her head to the wall, trying to sleep. Clarke smiles, and notices something is different about this girl. A kind of different that could turn out to be a good thing.

A minute later, Lexa is fast asleep. Clarke takes a pillow from the end of her bed, and puts it on the floor. She grabs a secondary set of covers from the closet and lies down on the floor. She puts the covers over her, and closes her eyes thinking about the girl that's asleep in her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**2 Months Later**_

Lexa stretches inside the UCLA's women's basketball locker room deep in the bowels of Pauley Pavilion. It's her first college basketball game, and UCLA is facing the best team in the nation, Connecticut. Lexa's locker is right next to Raven's. Lexa's game attire consists of her light blue headband, a black sports bra underneath her jersey, compression shorts underneath her game shorts, a compression knee pad on her right knee, and 2014 Hyperdunk shoes. She also wears a blue shooting sleeve on her left arm.

She rubs her hands together, trying to work out all the nerves that are built in her stomach. A hand rests on her shoulder, and she turns her head slightly.

"Relax Lexa. You're nerves will work themselves out of your system." Zaily says. Zaily Robertson is a Junior Forward that starts alongside Lexa.

"Thanks Z." Lexa says with a small smile on her face. Zaily gives her a small nod, before Coach Close walks inside the room.

"Gather round." She calls. Everyone sits inside their locker as Coach Close stands in the center of the room.

"Alright. I don't care what the media says. We have a packed house of blue and gold. And, you know what? We can shock the world. Let's go." Coach Close says. Everyone yells, and joins her in the center of the room.

"Bruins on Three. One, two, three, Bruins!" Zaily along with the entire team calls out. They walk out of the locker room, Lexa following Raven who's in the middle of the pack. They walk out of the tunnel, and Lexa looks around. She's both amazed at the amount of people that has filled Pauley's Pavilion. Thousand's of people wearing the University's colors. A section of over 500 students, and Clarke is front and center.

"You good?" Raven asks Lexa as they sit on the bench.

"Never better." Lexa says with a smile. The head announcer slowly introduces the starting lineups for the Huskies, which is followed by a large array of boos. Not seconds after, the lights go out inside the arena. A blue spotlight on the UCLA bench.

"Now, let's make some noise for YOUR UCLA Lady Bruins!" The announcer calls out over the PA, and Run This Town by Jay Z starts playing.

"At Guard, a Sophomore. Number 12, Raven Reyes. At Forward, a Senior. Number 21, Nirra Fields. At Forward, a Sophomore. Number 25, Monique Billings. At Center, a Sophomore. Number 54, Savanna Trapp. And, at guard, a Freshman. Number 0, Lexaa Stalkhos!" The PA announcer yells. Lexa runs through her bench teammates, and shoulder bumps with Raven.

She goes, and stands near mid-court. Her heart beating so much, it's like it's trying to beat out of her chest. The rest of her teammates along with UCONN's starters. The ref comes to mid-court and blows his whistle. He throws the ball up, and Savanna wins the tip. The ball lands in Lexa's hands, and she starts to dribble it up the court.

She looks to the sideline, waiting for a play call. One of her coaches flashes a upside down there, and she nods her head.

"Up three down!" Lexa calls out. She passes it to Monique, and sets a screen. She rolls off of it, and is passed back the ball. Lexa fires up a 3 point shot, and it swishes through the basket. The crowd erupts in cheers, and Clarke is in the front row along with Octavia. The two are going crazy, and Lexa shoots them both a smile.

She gets back on defense, as UCONN's point guard dribbles it up the court. Before she can even think of a play, Lexa pickpockets her, and goes down the court and lays it in off the glass. Another two points.

"Four Up!" Coach Close calls from the UCLA bench. Lexa along with Raven press full court, while Monique and Nirra wait at half court. Savanna stays back in the paint.

UCONN's center throws it over her player's head, and Lexa gets another steal. She fires up another deep 3 point shot, and another made basket. The crowd is going insane, before UCONN calls their first timeout.

After the timeout, the onslaught from UCLA continues. Lexa adds two assists along with three more baskets, all for two points. After 10 minutes of play, UCLA leads 21-14. Coach Close takes Lexa out for a bit, and UCONN goes on a roll. 10 points in a matter of 5 minutes, while UCLA only gets 2 free throws in that time span. After 15 minutes, the score is 24-23 UCONN.

"Stalkhos, go in for Reyes. Take over." Coach Close says. Lexa gives her a nod, and walks to the scorer's table. She checks in for Raven, and takes the court. Lexa hits two threes straight off the bat, but UCONN adds two easy layups of their own. Lexa dribbles the ball up the court and fires off another three. She's hit hard, and a foul is called before the ball swishes through the net. A chance at a four point play. She easily hits the free throw, and the crowd is going absolutely insane. Lexa has 10 points in a matter of two minutes.

The first half ends, and UCONN leads 37-34. Lexa walks off the court, and back into the locker room. She finished the first half with 15 points, 2 assists, 2 steals, and 5 rebounds. She sits in her locker, thinking to herself. Something, she's done since she begin playing. She keeps to herself during intermissions.

"Alright. Good half, we are in this. Commit a few less turnovers, and we can win this. Now, let's go!" Coach Close calls out from the locker room doors. Lexa stands up, and is the first out of the locker room, as well as the tunnel.

She joins her four starting teammates on the floor, as the second half is set to begin. Lexa inbounds the ball, as Raven dribbles it up. Lexa sneaks into one of the corners, and Raven sees her. She gives her a hard chest pass, and Lexa sinks a corner three. Her signature shot coming out of high school.

UCONN responds with a mid range two. Lexa adds four more assists to her total, while aslo grabbing 5 more rebounds. She also adds three more baskets in the first 10 minutes of the second half. She's taken out for the next six minutes or so, and UCONN takes full advantage of it. They outscore UCLA 15-4 in that span.

With 4 minutes left, UCONN leads 54-51. Lexa checks back in, and is put on UCONN"s star forward who has torn UCLA's defense to shreds. 27 points, 9 assists, and 4 rebounds.

UCONN's star forward dribbles it up the floor, and Lexa gets in her face. She goes for a steal, but the referee calls her for a reaching foul, her first of the game. She goes to object, but thinks better of it. UCONN misses a wide open jumpshot, and Lexa grabs the rebound. She goes coast to coast, and gets an easy two points. On UCONN"S next possession, they take all of the shot clock before hitting a small jumper form the top of the free throw line.

With around two minutes left in the game, Raven nails a contested three to tie the game up at 56. The crowd erupts in a roar, as UCONN looks to quickly strike back. Lexa forbids to let their star player score, as they force a shot clock violation. Lexa looks up at the time, and it reads 24 seconds. UCLA has the final shot of the game, and she already knows what she wants.

"Just get me the ball." Lexa says in the huddle as UCLA called a timeout after the missed basket. Lexa inbounds the ball to Raven, and she jogs up the floor. Raven passes her the ball with around 15 seconds left. Lexa is guarded by one of the backup guards for the Huskies. Lexa dribbles the ball between her legs, and glances at the clock. Under five seconds remains. She fires up a long range three, and it feels like an eternity as the ball rolls toward the basket. The horn sounds, and Lexa waits in anticipation.

The ball soars through the basket, and the place erupts. The unranked Bruins just knocked off the defending national champions at home. The student section goes bonkers, as they rush the court. Lexa feels herself being lifted into the air by two girls. Two girls she knows as her roommate and her new friend, Clarke.

After the celebration, Lexa runs off to the locker room. She's as happy as she's ever been playing basketball. She finished the night with 29 points, 6 assists, 3 steals, and 10 rebounds. Inside rge locker room, she's talking to Raven as she takes off her headband and shooting sleeve. She is then hit in the face with a pie. She laughs, as she wipes frosting off her face.

"Welcome to UCLA basketball, freshie." Nirra says smiling. Lexa wipes the frosting off her face, and smiles.

"Another tradition, I guess?" Lexa asks with a smile.

"You know it. Now, go enjoy it. You're friend is waiting." Nirra says. Lexa quickly undresses out of her uniform into a dark pair of athletic shorts, a red and white plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black boots. She walks out of the building, and Clarke is there to meet her.

"Hey superstar." Clarke says.

"Oh, will you stop it." Lexa says smiling.

"Not a chance Lex." Clarke says.

"So, where are we going?" Lexa asks as they walk down one of the streets.

"Back to my place." Clarke says.

"Sounds good to me." Lexa says, as they make their back to the hall where they both are housed. They walk down the hallway, and Clarke opens her door. Lexa walks in and sits on Clarke's bed.

"You want a water?" Clarke asks rumbling through her fridge.

"Sure." Lexa says as Clarke tosses her a water. Clarke has a water in her hands as well.

"I have to admit something." Lexa says putting her water down.

"What's that?" Clarke asks smiling at Lexa.

"I know you don't know this yet, but I have a romantic interest in girls. And, I haven't felt strongly about someone as I do for you. I know, I'm probably weirding you out. But, I really really like you." Lexa says rubbing her hands together.

"Lex. I'm so glad to hear you say that." Clarke says grabbing her right hand, and lacing their fingers together.

"Wait, you feel the same?" Lexa asks dumbfounded.

"Of course. I just didn't know you did. That's why I never said anything." Clarke says smiling.

"That's why I never said..." Lexa starts but is cut off by Clarke's lips upon hers. A small, gentle kiss on the brunette's lips. Lexa pulls away a second later, as she wipes her lips.

"You taste like cherries.." Lexa says laughing.

"Thanks for the compliment." Clarke says, their hands still linked together.

"So, are we an item now?" Lexa asks.

"Certainly looks that way." Clarke replies as the two end the evening with conversation, and a little ore kissing. One thing's for certain, Lexa couldn;'t be any happier then she is right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa walks into her first class of her college career, 640 Biochemistry. A class that she is required to take no matter what her major is. She's one of four underclassmen in her class, including her new girlfriend Clarke. The rest are seniors, who were lazy and didn't take these classes early in their college career.

Lexa takes a seat next to Clarke at one of the lab tables. She puts her bag down on the table, and gives Clarke a reassuring smile. The class soon fills up with a lot of upperclassmen who could care less about the class they are required to take.

"So, we still on for our study date later?" Lexa asks Clarke.

"As far as I know. I work from three to six, but I'm free after that. You have practice, tonight?" Clarke asks.

"Nope. I'm all yours tonight." Lexa says, before the professor walks in. Lexa looks around the room, and spots the guy who drugged her a couple months ago.

"Man, would I love to shove my fist against his face..." Lexa says giving Murphy a glare.

"Wouldn't we all." Clarke says tracing her name on the palm of Lexa's hand. The professor is sitting at his desk going over things on a laptop. He soon stands up, and walks to the center of the room.

"Alright. Welcome to Biochemistry, I am Professor Clarke. I don't do syllabuses in class. I've sent them to your e-mails you provided when you signed up. Now, I see most of you have forgotten that this is a required class for any major you may have. Most of you are seniors and juniors. I do see we have one freshman, and a popular one at that." Professor Clarke says giving a nod to Lexa.

"I'll this easy. You will have a test on Friday on the stuff you do today. I believe in a more hands on class. So, we will be doing a lot of labs in here. Which means, you will be assigned lab partners for the semester." He says before he starts assigning partners.

"Murphy and Blake. Jaha and Avechki. Stalkhos and Griffin." He says pointing to people. Murphy is working with Lexa's roommate's brother, Bellamy. Clarke's ex Wells is working with Octavia's boyfriend, Lincoln. And, Lexa is working with Clarke.

"So, what's the plan?" Murphy asks in a sarcastic tone.

"Well your plan is to be quiet, before I make you young man." Professor Clarke says looking directly at Murphy. Most of the class lets out a low snicker, before the professor points to the board.

"Now, I know you've done this before. But, it's the basics that will help you in here. Determining PH of certain items using baking soda. You have till the end of class to get this done. That's an hour and half from now. The worksheets are in front of you." He says before going back to his desk.

"How do you want to do this Lex?" Clarke asks.

"Down to the book, I guess. Unless you have any suggestions." Lexa says looking at the packet in front of her.

So, we add a teaspoon of baking soda to each listed item. Sounds easy enough." Clarke says.

"It is easy. This is nothing." Lexa replies.

"Okay, calm your smartness Lex." Clarke says in a teasing manner.

"My smartness? Is that even a thing?" Lexa asks.

"It is to me, since you have it." Clarke says playfully punching Lexa in the arm.

"Stalkhos, Griffin. I would suggest you stop messing around, and get your work done." Professor Clarke calls out.

"Understood." Lexa calls back to him.

"So, we have water, orange juice, buttermilk, sour cream, yogurt, molasses, apple cider, and regular milk. That's eight items. We each do four, sound good?" Clarke suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Lexa replies.

"Alright, we have water, orange juice, buttermilk, and sour cream first. You go with those?" Clarke asks opening up the package of baking soda.

"Yeah, sure." Lexa responds grabbing the glass of water. She pours one teaspoon of baking soda into the glass of water.

"Alright, here." Clarke says handing her a Popsicle stick, and a PH chart. Lexa dips the stick into the glass of water. She removes it quickly, and holds it up to the chart. She repeats the process with the three other liquids.

Water has a pH of 7, orange juice has a pH of 3, buttermilk has a pH of 10, and sour cream has a pH of 12." Lexa says as Clarke writes it down on the worksheet.

"What's the next four?" Clarke asks as Lexa hands her some more sticks, along with the pH chart.

Yogurt, molasses, apple cider, and regular whole milk." Lexa says reading off the worksheet.

"Ah, molasses. Sweet, just like you." Clarke says with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Did you seriously just compare me to freaking molasses Griffin?" Lexa asks trying not to laugh.

"I might have, and it's a compliment Lex." Clarke says.

"I know it was, it just took me off guard. IT's not every day when you're compared to a chemistry experiment." Lexa says watching Clarke perform her part of their experiment.

Okay, I'm done. You ready to write these down?" Clare asks.

"Yes, I'm ready, now go." Lexa says.

"Yogurt has a pH of 5, molasses has a pH of 8, apple cider has a pH of 4, and milk has a pH of 6." Clare says. Lexa quickly writes them down, and goes onto the next part of the worksheet. Clarke grabs the glasses, and starts to clean up their lab station.

"Hey, questions answered." Lexa calls out to Clarke.

"Okay, go ahead and turn it in." Clarke says washing out the beakers. Lexa grabs the packet, and goes to the front of the room, and sets it in the basket. The class bell rings soon after, and everyone rushes to turn in their packets.

Lexa walks back to where Clare stands, and Clarke hands Lexa her bag.

"Hey, I got to go to work. Come by my room?" Clarke asks.

"Yeah, I got to drop off this at my place first." Lexa says. Clarke gives her a reassuring nod, and Lexa leaves the room heading to her dorm. After a good half mile walk, she reaches her building. He walks down a hallway, and enters her room.

Octavia is laying on her bed asleep from a relentless college class schedule. Lexa sets her bag down, and exits the room quickly. She walks down the long beige colored hallway to where Clarke's room is. She opens the door slightly, and peaks her head in.

"Clarke?" Lexa calls out.

"Hey, I'm getting dressed. You can come in." Clarke says from inside the bathroom. Lexa walks in, and sits in Clarke's bed. Clarke walks out of the bathroom, and is dressed in her usual Five Guys work attire. Black shoe, khaki pants, and the company polo shirt. She's also wearing the Five Guys hat that's a part of the dress code.

"Wow, my girlfriend is even hotter in khakis." Lexa says wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist.

"Yeah, yeah. Rile me up with compliments. But, I do have to go." Clarke says.

"Oh, I know. " Lexa says smiling at Clarke.

"I'll talk to you later, I love you." Clarke says giving Lexa a small kiss on Lexa's lips. She walks out of the room, and Lexa follows her going back to her room to study for her other classes.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait between updates. I was having a great friend of mine write this chapter for me. This chapter does contain smut, so dont like it, dont read it. Anyway, Thanks Gillian. I really appreciate it. Anyway, enjoy guys. ~Flame

Lexa is only an hour into her attempted studying before Octavia wakes up with a loud yawn.

"Oh god, what time is it?" Octavia yawns squinting over at Lexa in hope of an answer. Lexa looks over her shoulder to see her completely disheveled and exhausted.

"Stop staring and answer my damn question," Octavia groans, pulling her blanket back over her head.

"Almost eight," Lexa responds, "But you should just sleep for the rest of the night. I'm leaving soon anyways."

The comment quickly grabbed Octavia's attention, getting her to pop her head back out from under the barrier of her blanket to make a surprised expression at Lexa.

"Oh, are you now?" Octavia smirks sitting up on her bed. "Hot date?"

Lexa rolls her eyes and leans down to tie her sneakers, the last thing that needed to be done before she could finally leave. "I don't think studying is very hot but everyone has their opinions I guess."

Octavia scoffs, attempting to smooth her messy hair over to look somewhat presentable. "9 out of 10 times a "study" date is hot, excuse you. But there's one very important question that decides that. Who is it?"

Lexa finds herself looking down at her feet, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Clarke," Lexa smiles shyly.

"Oh shut up," Octavia smirks once again. "I know for a fact that absolutely no studying will be done on this 'study date'. You guys can't keep your hands off each other."

"Not true!" Lexa argues.

"Oh please," Octavia says, rolling her eyes, "You two should see yourselves. All cute and shit. It's nauseating."

"You're ridiculous," Lexa comments, soon interrupted by the sound of a new text on her phone.

_Clarke: Just got off ;)_

Lexa can't help but smile once more, slipping her backpack over her shoulder but saying nothing to Octavia. She's almost out the door before Octavia's giggly words stop her.

"Have fun studying!" Octavia says with a sly smirk.

With a silent muttering of "shut up", Lexa is out the door and on the way to Clarke's.

It takes a little while to get there but Lexa's gotten used to the walk at this point. It's only a couple more minutes until she's knocking on Clarke's door once again.

"Lex?" She calls through the door.

"Yeah, it's me." Lexa responds. The door opens swiftly to reveal Clarke's wide grin, pulling Lexa in by the hand before she realizes that Clarke is only in a thin T-shirt and the shortest pair of shorts she's ever seen.

"Hi," Clarke smiles happily. Just as Lexa starts to respond, Clarke's lips stop her, pressing gently upon her own. The kiss lasts longer than any of the others had; their lips pressing desperately against the others whenever they accidentally separate. Lexa can feel herself being pushed back against the back of the door but she can't bring herself to pull away.

Her hands find Clarke's and easily pulls them off her waist to entwine her fingers with hers. Lexa is almost tempted to pull them back to run her fingers through Clarke's silky blonde waves but Clarke pulls away before she can even think another thought.

"Sorry," Clarke whispers breathlessly, "I just had to do that."

Lexa is out of breath too but it seems to have more of an effect on her than Clarke. "N-no it's fine- I mean... you just." Lexa takes a deep breath in, trying to ignore Clarke's amused smile before continuing. "Just feel free to do that whenever you'd like."

"Good to know." Clarke smirks against her lips before turning away, hopping on her bed and crossing her legs underneath her.

Trying to shake off the lasting effects of Clarke's kiss, Lexa takes her laptop and book out of her bag and sets them on Clarke's desk. She opens her laptop which immediately opened to the page of notes she had written before hand.

Lexa sits on the stool beside the desk, kicking off her boots at the same time. There seems to be a thickening tension in the silence between them but Lexa breaks it with an awkward clearing of her throat. "So... pH."

"Oh yeah," Clarke nods, almost like she had forgotten why she was there, "Studying."

Lexa gives another quick nod, turning her gaze to the screen of her laptop. She begins to ramble off a couple things, simple facts that Clarke probably already knew like the back of her hand but she couldn't help herself. She need to focus and stop thinking about Clarke's lips on hers.

In the middle of her rambling, Clarke calls out her name. "Lex?" Lexa's eyes immediately flit to her blue ones. Clarke scoots over to the side and pats the empty space of the bed beside her. "Come sit here. I wanna read it too."

"Okay," She responds, hopping up next to her and then pulling her laptop back onto her lap. "So the pH is equal to minus the log of the H+ concentration. Which we already knew from the lab we did together."

"Mhmm." Clarke hums in response, peering over Lexa's shoulder to let her eyes barely skim the words on the screen.

"There's really not much to it," Lexa continues enthusiastically, "You just need to measure the pH level of the substance; like we did and then the to find the hydrogen ion concentration all you need to do is some simple math. I put an example here-"

Her rambling is stopped cold with the feeling of Clarke warm lips pressing against the part of her collarbone that her plaid shirt revealed.

"Clarke?" Lexa asks warily, the name almost turned into a small gasp as Clarke kept her lips in the same place and letting her warm breath heat up Lexa's skin.

"No, keep going. We're studying, remember?" Clarke speaks against her skin, not moving to even look her in the eyes. For some reason Lexa is determined to keep going and lets her eyes scan the page once more.

"We did all of this in class really. All we need to do is go over some-"

Lexa is stopped once again, this time by the feeling of Clarke's lips moving up the side of her neck in small, gentle kisses; just enough to make the softest sigh escape Lexa's mouth.

"Just..." Lexa tries again, "Just the equation and maybe look over the-" Her lips meet the soft spot right beneath Lexa's earlobe and suddenly her sentence is turned into another audible sigh.

"I think we've done enough studying for today," Clarke whispers on the shell of her ear. It sends a pleasant shiver down Lexa's spine, and she ends up nodding in agreement.

Only taking her lips off Lexa for a couple seconds, Clarke's hands gently close her laptop and lean over to place it back on the desk.

This time it's Lexa who initiates the kiss pulling Clarke in roughly by her T-shirt and molding her lips to hers. She could tell Clarke was surprised at her actions but she melts into it quickly, her hands roaming up and down Lexa's back over her shirt.

It not long before Clarke's tongue slips her way past Lexa's lips. She gasps at first but easily adjusts to Clarke's tongue as it clashes with hers. Lexa's hands find the back of Clarke's neck, pulling her as close as possible until they both momentarily break away for air.

Clarke doesn't wait a second to find purchase on the hollow of Lexa's neck again, placing kisses all the way under her chin back down to her chest. Lexa's jaw slakens just slightly under her ministrations, her lips covering every inch of her neck and her fingers massaging into her sides.

Clarke lifts her head to brush her lips against Lexa's once more. Her fingers drag up the back of her spine before meeting the front buttons of Lexa's shirt. Lexa freezes under her hands and Clarke immediately pulls back.

"Is this- is this okay?" Clarke whispers, blushing just slightly.

"Yeah," Lexa confirms quietly, "I've just never done this before."

"Oh," Clarke breathes. Lexa freezes again, worried she's somehow scared her off. Instead, she looks up to Clarke who has a small smile planted on her lips. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to change that."

Lexa swears her breath quickened at her words but all Clarke could see was a shy smile on her face.

"Okay." Lexa whispers, moving even closer to Clarke. Her fingers undo each button of Lexa's shirt, one by one until she pushes it off her shoulders and Lexa is left in a simple tan bra. She can feel Clarke's gaze but suddenly she's kissing her again, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and making her dizzy.

Lexa decides Clarke's hands feel even better on her bare skin than over layers of cloth and the air starts to thicken between them. The room quickly fills with the noises of their kisses and heavy breaths, but they can't seem to keep their hands off of each other.

Before she can even comprehend, Clarke pulls Lexa onto her lap and let's her fingertips dance up and down Lexa's torso. This time, Lexa's lips find the smooth skin of Clarke's neck. She almost seems surprised at first but as soon as her head falls to the side, she finds some encouragement. Her lips trail up and down her neck, basically copying what Clarke had done just before but she seemed to like it just as much.

Tentatively, Clarke's hands cup Lexa over her bra as she sucks gently on her collarbone, eliciting a small moan from both of them.

Lexa finds a sensitive spot at the base of her neck and Clarke gasps loudly. "I thought you said you've never done this before."

"I did." Lexa states confused.

"You're damn good at it though," Clarke breathes, not even giving her a chance to respond before her fingers are tugging at Lexa's jeans. "Can I?"

Lexa subconsciously nods, the heat flowing through her veins beginning to take over her thoughts. Clarke struggles to pull her jeans past her hips but soon enough they're thrown to the other side of the room. Gently, Clarke pushes Lexa onto the bed so she's lying down and leans down to kiss her once more. Lexa's legs naturally wrap around her waist and suddenly she's aware of the almost unbearable heat between her legs.

"You're sure this is okay?" Clarke whispers on her lips.

Lexa rolls her eyes a gives a small laugh. "If you ask me one more time I might just leave."

Clarke scowls slightly. "Oh, shut up and just enjoy this."

Clarke's hand slip underneath Lexa's back to quickly unhook her bra. A shiver runs throughout Lexa's body but Clarke breaks the silence. "God, you're gorgeous."

Lexa's face turns red but Clarke quickly kisses her cheek before letting her fingers linger at the edge of her underwear. Lexa takes the time to tug at the hem of Clarke's shirt, which she pulls off in a matter of seconds. Lexa runs her fingertips gently up and down Clarke's sides, eliciting a small giggle from her lips.

Soon enough, they get lost in each other's lips as Clarke's fingers linger at the inside of Lexa's thighs. A small gasp gets stuck in Lexa's throat as her fingers near where she truly wants them. The first touch is sudden but gentle, somehow already leaving her a hot mess. Clarke's lips latch on to a random spot on her chest and sucks hard, probably leaving a small mark but soon her face is hover over Lexa's again, lips a breath away.

"Relax," She breathes with a lust clouded gaze, "And enjoy."

The low, raspy tone of her voice sends Lexa straight into a whole new place. Clarke's fingers begin to work magic over the thin pair of cotton panties still resting low on her hips. Lexa's eyes quickly flutter shut from the sensation as her hips begin to rock just slightly against Clarke's hand. Her hot breath lingers against Lexa's chest, her eyes trained on Lexa to watch every little reaction.

Once in a while Clarke's thumb will tauntingly hook into her underwear but only to continue rubbing her through the now damp fabric. The first moan that escapes Lexa's lips comes out more as a whine, surprising them both but Clarke slowly pulls her last garment down her legs and off the bed before her hand is cupping her heat again. This time, Clarke gently pushes one finger inside her, causing her back to arch against the mattress and a small moan escape her lips. Lexa moves her hips until a steady rhythm with Clarke's fingers.

Lexa's breathing grows heavier and heavier by the second, soft whimpers breaking at the back of her throat at each jerk of her hand. She carefully adds another finger, only increasing the pleasure as she slides them in and out. Every little thing Clarke does seems to push her closer to the edge. Lexa peels her eyes open to watch Clarke drag her tongue in different paths, up her neck, between her breasts and down to her belly button, sending endless bursts of heat between her legs.

Lexa's hand finds its way into Clarke's hair, pulling a little too hard as she hits just the spot inside of her. Clarke lets out a breathy moan just watching Lexa unravel around her fingers. She continues her ministrations as Lexa's moans become higher and more frequent. Clarke presses tight circles on her clit and she's sent spiraling with pleasure. She can't focus on anything but the sparks coursing through her, a feeling like she's never experienced before.

When Lexa opens her eyes again, all she sees is Clarke lying right beside her with the biggest shit-eating grin she's ever seen.

"Well, fuck." Lexa mutters, still trying to regulate her breathing.

"Wow," Clarke laughs, "I made little miss innocent curse."

"Shut up." Lexa groans but she can't help keep the smile off her lips. Clarke pulls her in for another kiss, sweeter and more gentle than the ones before but somehow just as thrilling. Lexa softly rakes her nails up and down Clarke's bare back and watched her eyes flutter shut and head fall back.

"What about you?" Lexa asks quietly. "I think you deserve all of that too."

Clarke laughs again while pushing a stray piece of hair back behind Lexa's ear. "I wanted tonight to be for you. Next time you can try if you want."

"I want to." Lexa confidently states.

"Good to know," Clarke smiles, "I was wondering how long I would really be able to hold out with a girlfriend as hot as you are."

Lexa feels the blush begin to spread through her cheeks but she just gives a small smile. Clarke uses the opportunity to pull the sheets up over the both of them and cuddle as close to her as possible.

Their lips are barely a breath apart but it just feels natural with one another, like they could stay there forever.

"Do you want to stay here? For just tonight?" Clarke asks.

"Are you sure? I mean I can leave now because Octavia may be-"

"I'm sure she'd love if you stayed with me," Clarke cut her off, "Please? Just tonight?"

Lexa lets her legs entwine with Clarke's and she lets out a sleepy sigh. "I guess."

Clarke's grin practically lights up the entire room as she says it but only seconds later she's almost asleep next to her. Her head finds a comfortable spot in the crook of Lexa's neck.

Lexa leaves a gentle peck on the side of Clarke's forehead and she visibly relaxes while scootching even closer into Lexa's body.

"You're pretty cute too." Lexa confesses with a smile. Clarke only rolls her eyes and pecks her lips before they both fall asleep beside each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Lexa opens her eyes, and adjust them to the sunlight shining through Clarke's bedroom window. She groans, and then remembers the events of the previous night. Their study date turned into a sexual night. Lexa's legs are tangled together with Clarke's. Her feet poking out at the end of the bed. Clarke still dressed in her undergarments, as Lexa's clothes are scattered across the room.

"Clarke.." Lexa says slightly shaking the blonde's shoulder. Clarke groans and rubs her eyes slowly.

"I'm up. What is it?" She asks.

"Did last night really happen?" She asks. Clarke smiles and props herself up on her elbows.

"Yes, and it couldn't have been any better." Clarke says leaning forward and giving Lexa a small kiss on the nose. Lexa glances over at the time on the clock and her eyes grown wide.

"Shit!" She says throwing the covers off of her. She grabs her undergarments off the floor and puts them on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Clarke asks as Lexa dresses herself in her clothes she wore the night before.

"I completely forgot I have practice for tomorrow's game vs Maryland. If I'm late, I am toast." She says pulling on her jeans.

"Oh. Sorry." Clarke says swinging her legs off the side of the bed.

"It's not your fault." Lexa says pulling on her plaid shirt. She grabs her bag and shoves her laptop inside.

"I'll see you later?" Clarke asks.

"Yeah, I'll text you." Lexa says before leaving the room. She walks down the hallway and reaches her room. She opens the door, and sighs in relief. Octavia is sound asleep in her bed snuggled up with her boyfriend, Lincoln.

She opens a drawer, and pulls out blue and white athletic shorts, a blue tank top, her shooting sleeve, and her headband. She quickly changes clothes, and leaves the room. She puts her hair up in a quick ponytail. She walks out of her dorm building and quickly walks to the basketball performance center.

She enters the building, and walks into the locker room. No one on the team is in there, and she shivers. She pulls on her shooting sleeve, and her headband. She walks out into the gym, and sighs in relief. They are just shooting around, a tradition before practice starts.

"You're just in time Lexa." Coach Close says walking past her. Lexa joins her teammates just as practice starts. The practice consists of drills, sprints, and a 10 minute scrimmage. After the drills and 10 minutes of running sprints, a break is called. Lexa wipes the sweat off her forehead, and sits on the floor drowning some blue Gatorade. raven joins her, and gives her a questioned look.

"What?" Lexa aks screwing the top back on her bottled drink.

"You are doing a terrible job at hiding the fact that you and Clarke had sex." Raven says. Lexa smacks Raven in the shoulder.

"Shut up Raven." Lexa says.

"What, I'm just trying to help you hide it better. It's plastered all over your face. The I just had sex look." Raven says with a smile on her face.

"Raven. We didn't have full on sex okay? It was just her relieving sexual tension she thought I had. So, shut up." Lexa says. Before Raven can respond, Coach Close blows the whistle.

"Alright! Scrimmage time. Team A vs Team B." The scrimmage goes by quickly with Lexa's team winning. After practice, Lexa makes the quick walk back to her dorm.

She walks down the hall to her room, and she hears another woman's voice inside. One she doesn't recognize as any of Octavia's friends. She opens the door, and her eyes widen.

Standing beside her bed is her friend and former girlfriend, Costia Woods. She's wearing black denim jeans, a green blouse, a black track jacket, and hunting boots. Her hair is in a simple braid.

"Cos?" Lexa says. Costia turns her head and smiles at her friend.

"Hey Lex. What's shakin?" Costia says.

"What are you doing here?" Lexa asks sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I came to see you play. Plus, we haven't talked in a bit." Costia says.

"I meant to, I've just been busy." Lexa says setting her bag down on the floor.

"Understandable. I figured I'd surprise you." Costia says as Octavia exits the room.

"Well, consider me surprised." Lexa says letting her hair down.

"So, how have you been?" Costia asks running her fingers through her long, dirty blonde hair.

"Good. I was gonna introduce you to Clarke eventually, but she's not around." Lexa says.

"You don't have to. Your roommate couldn't keep her mouth shut." he says smiling.

"That's Octavia. She doesn't know how to shut it." Lexa says.

"She just wants your best interests. That's what friends are for. How long have you and Clarke been together?" Costia asks.

"Couple months." Lexa says rubbing her hands together. Having this conversation with her ex is the last thing she wants.

"That's good. Well, I gotta go. I'm staying with a friend off campus. I'll see you later, okay?" Costia says.

"Yeah, see you later Cos." Lexa says before Costia exits the room. Octavia walks back in seconds later and sits on her bed.

"She's pretty cute." Octavia says.

"Tave, quiet. She's a friend now." Lexa says.

"Mhmmm. You were looking at her the same way you look at Clarke. What exactly happened?" She asks.

"She's 22 now. She was 20 when we dated. I was 16. It was nice. We dated for just over a year, until she went off to college. We kind of just broke things off." Lexa says.

"Sounds like you're still not over her.." Octavia says.

"I wasn't for a while. Not until I met Clarke. She took me off of Cos." Lexa says.

"Good to hear. We're going out tonight. And, you're dressing up whether you like it or not. Come on." Octavia says pulling Lexa to her feet.

"Where we goin?" Lexa asks.

"To add to your tomboy wardrobe." Octavia says pulling Lexa out their bedroom door. Lexa shakes her head, and just thinks to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa sits on the bench inside the dressing room looking at herself in the mirror. She's trying on a white, knee length dress for the party that Octavia is dragging her to.

"Tave. I told you I don't look good all dressed up." Lexa says pulling at the bottom of the dress.

"Lexa, that's absolute nonsense. I'm pretty sure your girlfriend likes it. Now, let me see you you idiot." Octavia says as Lexa walks out of the dressing room.

Octavia crosses her arms over her chest and gives her roommate a questionable look.

"You are absolutely gorgeous in that dress. Clarke's gonna be all over you." Octavia says with a huge grin on her face.

"If you say so. Now, can we leave now?" Lexa asks growing irritated.

"Yes." Octavia replies before Lexa walks back in the dressing room. Minutes later she walks back out in her workout clothes. A white tank top with a white bra underneath, black and blue capris, and white tennis shoes.

"God, that's better." Lexa says holding the dress in her arms. Octavia shakes her head as they pay for the dress.

"I'll get ready later." Lexa says handing the bag to her roommate.

"You going to see Clarke?" Octavia asks with a smile.

"In a bit. My mom called. I need to call her back." Lexa says.

"Have fun Lex." Octavia says walking off. Lexa pulls out her phone and swipes right on the missed call icon.

Within a few rings, her mother picks up.

"Mom." Lexa says. She hears the sniffling from her mother.

"Lex. You need to come home." Her mother says.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Lexa asks leaning against a wall.

"It's your father. He had a heart attack this morning. The doctors did everything they could baby. He passed 10 minutes ago." Her mom says.

Lexa gasps and slides down the wall. She goes silent. Tears well up in her eyes.

"Okay..." Is all Lexa can muster before she hangs up. The tears roll down her cheeks and she buries her face in her lap. She looks over her phone, and sends Clarke a message.

_Lexa: Clarke... I need to see you. It's important._

Lexa's phone dings seconds later. She swipes right to view her girlfriends response.

_Clarke: Okay. I'm in my room._

Lexa stands and wipes her eyes. She quickly walks from the store to her dorm building. She walks down the hallway past her room, and near Clarke's. She knocks on the door.

Clarke opens the door wearing a plain white t-shirt, and her black underwear.

"Lex. What's wrong?" Clarke asks pulling her into the room.

"My dad is dead, heart attack..." Lexa says as tears roll down her cheeks. Clarke pulls Lexa to her, and Lexa buries her face into her girlfriends chest, crying her eyes out.

"Shhh. I got you." Clarke whispers in her ear as she rubs the small of her back. Lexa sniffles and looks up. The small amount of mascara running down her eyes.

"Come here." Clarke says as the two lay down on the bed. Clarke pulls Lexa close to her.

"Im sorry." Clarke says.

"It's just so sudden.." Lexa says wiping her eyes.

"You've never told me about him." Clarke says.

"Probably my best friend. He's the first one I told about coming out. And, he didn't care. As long as I was happy, he was." Lexa says.

"Sounds like a great man." Clarke says.

"He was. I gotta go back to Santa Clara. I really need some company..." Lexa says.

"You don't have to ask twice my love." Clarke says running her fingers through Lexa's brown hair. Lexa turns her head and presses her lips to Clarke's. The two sharing a soft, gentle kiss.

"Thanks for being here.." Lexa says burying her face into her girlfriends chest once again.

"Don't mention it." Clarke says kissing her forehead. Lexa rests in her girlfriend's arms, whip she remembers coming out to her father.

_"Hey dad. Can we talk?" A 15 year old Lexa asks_

_"Sure honey. What's up?" Zayn Stalkhos says sitting down on the couch, as his daughter sits next to him._

_"I don't even know how to say this. I just don't want you to think any less of me." Lexa says. _

_"Honey. Nothing you say or do could ever make me think that." Zayn says._

_"Okay. Well, I'm into girls. Does that make sense? I'm a Lesbian." Lexa says biting her lower lip._

_"Oh, honey. That's perfectly okay. You're into what you're into. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Zayn says._

_"I'm so relieved to hear that. I love you Dad." Lexa says resting her head on his lap. Zayn runs his fingers through his daughter's hair._

_"I love you too Lex." Zayn says._

Lexa smiles slightly as she tires out, and falls asleep on her girlfriends chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa sits in front of her locker inside Pauley Pavillion, her head resting between her knees. her shoes sitting next to her, with her father's initials marked on the side. His initials marked on her wrist. And, the golden locket she wears underneath her clothing hanging around her neck. Inside is a picture of a 8 year old Lexa, and her father.

"Hey Lex." A voice says. Lexa wipes her eyes, and looks up into the eyes of her teammate and friend, Raven.

"Hey Rave." Lexa says pulling her hair back in a ponytail.

"Heard about your Dad. Sorry." Raven says sitting next to her.

"Thanks. Clarke called me crazy for wanting to play tonight. I told her I had to. It's what my Dad would have wanted. I know he's watching over me holding my hand the entire way." lexa says shoving the locket underneath her jersey. She puts on her shoes, and ties them tight.

Lexa stands up, and walks out of the locker room. It's obvious she's wearing her emotions on her sleeve, and anyone that knows her can see it. She walks out onto the floor, and shakes her head when she looks in the stands.

Unlike a usual game, Clarke and Octavia are absent in the student section. They are seated behind the UCLA bench next to Costia. Lexa begins to stretch near mid-court. She's soon joined by her teammates.

Unlike a usual game, she doesn't warm up. She sits on the end of the bench, with her head buried in her lap. The horn sounds, and the lights dim. Her starting lineup mates join her on the bench.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Pauley Pavilion for tonight's girls basketball game between the #1 UCLA Bruins and the #2 Maryland Terrapins. Please rise for the singing of the National Anthem. Everyone stands, and as a local singer sings the Anthem. Once it's over, the lights go completely dark.

"Now, for the starting lineups. First, for the visiting Lady Terrapins." The PA announcer says. A loud ring of boos fills the arena.

"At Guard, A Freshman. Number 9, Luna Winters." The announcer says. lexa looks over, and sees her arch rival giving her glares. Luna was the star point guard for Lexa's rival high school, before opting to go to Maryland. The PA announces the rest of the lineup for the visitors.

A blue and gold spotlight shines brightly on the UCLA bench. Lexa shakes her head, clearing her mind.

"And, Now. Your starting lineup for your UCLA Bruins!" The PA announcer calls out. Run This Town starts blaring through the speakers.

"At Guard, A Sophomore. Number 12, Raven Reyes. At Forward, a Senior. Number 21, Nirra Fields. At Forward, a Sophomore. Number 25, Monique Billings. At Center, a Sophomore. Number 54, Savanna Trapp. And, at guard, a Freshman. Number 0, Lexaa Stalkhos!" The PA announcer yells. Lexa runs through her other teammates, while slapping hands with everyone.

She walks by the scorer's table, and gives Clarke a nod. She rubs her hands, before walking out on to the court. She's soon joined by Luna.

"Well, well. If it isn't my good ole pal Stalkhos. Man, I love embarrassing you." Luna says nudging Lexa's shoulder.

"Shut up Winters." Lexa grumbles.

"What? Can't take a little talk?" She says bumping Lexa again.

"Shut up..." Lexa growls in anger. Luna grins, as the fer blows his whistle. He throws the ball up, and UCLA wins the tip. The ball comes back to Lexa, and she looks toward the sideline. Her coach mouths something to her, and Lexa nods her head.

"21 Drive Kick!" She shouts passing the ball to Raven. She sets a screen drawing her defender along with Raven's to her. Lexa rolls off the pick, and gets the ball for a nice 2 point layup.

Maryland comes up the floor looking for a response. Lexa is playing tight defense on Luna, and she forces a turnover. It leads to an easy layup for the Bruins. The defensive intensity is unlike any game Lexa is played in. She's so locked in for a girl that lost her father hours prior to this game.

Lexa adds 2 more steals, a couple rebounds, 2 assists, and 15 more points by the end of the half. For a highly anticipated game, this is a blowout. At the end of the first half, UCLA leads Maryland 35-19. Lexa walks off the court, and jogs into the locker room. She sits on the bench in front of her locker.

She cracks her knuckles, and buries her head in her lap once again. Her emotions are running high, and she's on the verge of breaking down. She listens to the halftime speech by her coach, and walks out of the locker room alone afterwards. She walks onto the court and sits on the bench.

She feels several tears running down her cheek. She wipes them away with the back of her hand. She sees her teammates walk out of the locker room. She takes a quick glance behind her, and the worry on Clarke's face tells the entire story.

She walks onto the court, and is soon joined by her teammates. Maryland takes the court, and the ref blows his whistle signaling the start of the second half. Lexa is inbounded the ball, and she goes into full attack mode. She begins the second half with 10 straight points to extend their lead.

Maryland does fire back with a 12-2 run, but Lexa is determined to win this game. She grabs 5 more rebounds, dishes out 5 more assists, and adds 7 more points by the mid way point of the half. She's having the game of her live. 34 points, 7 rebounds, 7 assists, and 2 steals. UCLA leads Maryland 64-34 with 8 minutes to go.

After Maryland takes a timeout, Luna dribbles the ball up the floor. Lexa is playing tight defense on her, and strips her of the ball. She rushes down the floor for an easy 2 points. Maryland rages back with a 15-4 run. A timeout is called by UCLA after Lexa commits her second turnover in a matter of seconds. The score is 66-49 with 5 minutes to go.

Lexa plops down on the bench, and takes her bottle of water, and chugs half of it. She slams it down on the wooden floor beneath her. Sweat is dripping off her forehead, and she listens closely to Coach Close's message.

"Alright, this game is ours. Just stay calm, and finish it." Coach Close says, before they break the huddle. The game resumes, and Lexa hits three straight threes to end any chance Maryland has. She adds a couple more rebounds, before the buzzer sounds. UCLA wins the game 75-57.

She slaps hands with the Maryland players, and exchanges a glare with Luna. Lexa jogs past the UCLA bench, and heads to the UCLA locker room. She somewhat listens to the post game speech. She quickly undresses out of her uniform. She dresses in denim blue jeans, a sage long sleeve, button up shirt. She lets her hair down, and slips on her boots. She stuffs her dirty uniform in her bag, along with her shoes.

She walks out of the locker room without saying a word to anyone. She makes her way out of Pauley Pavilion, and onto the streets of the UCLA campus. She's quickly met by Octavia, Clarke, and Costia. Before she can even say a word, Octavia pulls her roommate in for a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Lex." Octavia says.

"It's okay Tave. Thanks for the concern." Lexa says as the two pull away. Lexa's eyes meet with Costia's. The two embrace in a tight hug.

"You good?" Costia asks.

"As good as I can be. Thanks for coming." Lexa says as the two pull away slowly.

"Well, were gonna go get some food. Wanna tag along?" Clarke asks.

"Anything to get my mind off of it. I'm down." Lexa says.

'Awesome. It's a little pizzeria a couple blocks from here. It's literally the bomb." Clarke says smiling. Lexa quickly intertwines her fingers with Clarke's as the group walks down the street. The pizzeria is about a 20 minute walk from the arena.

The group enters the restaurant, and sets down at the table. They quickly order drinks, and a normal large cheese pizza. All of the girls order water. Something Lexa needs at the moment. She's still hot and sweaty from the game she just played in.

"So, Lex. Tell them about the Ice Bucket challenge last year." Costia says. Lexa smiles, and looks at Clarke and Octavia.

"Okay, so my friend challenged me. And, I was all prepared to do it and stuff. Had a medium sized bucket with ice water in it, and I was talking into the camera. And, my sneaky father is standing on the balcony, and literally drenches me with ice water filled balloons. It was the coldest experience in my life." Lexa says laughing for the first time since this morning.

"That's hilarious." Clarke says, as the waiter puts their large pizza on their table.

"You guys are the newbies here. First two slices are all yours." Clarke says looking at Costia and Lexa. Lexa takes a good sized slice, and sets it down on her plate. She picks it back up, and takes a bite out of it. She feels like she's in pizza heaven. It's literally the best slice of pizza she's ever eaten.

"Oh my god. That is absolutely amazing." She says wiping pizza sauce off her lips.

"Told ya. It's a staple here at UCLA. Everyone eats here at least two times a week." Clarke says.

"We're going to have to make that happen." Lexa says taking another bite of her pizza. The four girls spend the rest of the night eating pizza, telling stories, and enjoying a stress free night.


	10. Chapter 10

Lexa sits in her car outside Lima Family Funeral Home in Santa Clara, California. She's wearing a knee length black dress with matching black flats. She's wearing a light shade of makeup. She looks beside her, and forces out a smile. Her girlfriend, Clarke Griffin, is wearing a similar black dress with two inch black heels.

"Thanks for coming. I really appreciate it." Lexa says.

"No need for thanks. You're my girlfriend. I'm here whenever you need me." Clarke says pressing a soft kiss to Lexa's cheek. Lexa smiles, and opens her car door. She climbs out, and shuts the door. Clarke joins her on her side, and grabs her hand. She intertwines their fingers together.

"Ready?" Clarke asks.

"As I'll ever be." Lexa says. The two walk across the parking lot, and reach the front doors to the funeral home. Clarke opens the right door, and the two walk in. Two men in suits stand just inside the door.

"Hello. How may I help you?" One of them asks.

"Zayn Stalkhos." Lexa says.

"First door on your right." The man says. Lexa nods, as the two walk near the door. They reach the door, and Lexa walks in. She stands just inside the door squeezing Clarke's hand. Clarke tilts her head to look at her.

"Relax." Clarke says. Lexa just nods in agreement, as she walks down the aisle. her heart almost sinks to her stomach when she sees her two younger siblings. Her 13 year old sister, Alicia, and her 6 year old brother, Jase. The two are sitting next to each other wiping tears from their eyes. Lexa's mother stands next to them. Lexa breathes heavily, and walks up to her mother.

"Mom." Lexa says tapping on her shoulder. Clarke lets go of Lexa's hand when her mother turns around.

"Lex." Her mother says before wrapping Lexa in a tight hug. They stand there in each other arm's for a couple minutes, before Lexa pulls away.

"Sorry, we're later than we expected. Traffic was crazy." Lexa says.

"You're here. That's all that matters." Alexia Stalkos says.

"I know. This is probably the worst timing to do this, but I'm just going to do it anyway. Mom, this is Clarke. Clarke, my mother." Lexa says.

Lexa's mom smiles, and pulls in Clarke for a hug. Clarke is taken back for a second, but realizes the situation.

"It's nice to meet you Clarke. Lexa never stops talking about you." Lexa's mom says after pulling away from a hug.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Stalkhos." Clarke says smiling. Lexa walks around Clarke, and kneels in front of her two younger siblings.

"Hey, hey. It's going to be alright." Lexa says as Alicia and Jase look up. Their eyes filled with watery tears. Lexa wrapping her arms around them both.

"We were worried you weren't going to make it." Alicia says.

"I wouldn't miss this. I promise." Lexa says giving her younger sister a kiss on the cheek. She turns to her brother and gives him a kiss on his cheek as well. Clarke stands beside Lexa's mother, and smiles.

"She's always been like that. She protects them with all that she can." Lexa's mother says.

"I can see. I'm an only child, so I'm all that my parents have." Clarke says.

"Well, you're always welcome here Clarke." Lexa's mom says walking over to where Lexa is kneeled.

"It's about to start." Her mother says. Lexa sits beside her sister, and Clarke joins her. Clarke looks at Lexa, and smiles. She gives her a small kiss on her cheek. Lexa smiles, and looks over at Clarke. She grabs Clarke's hand, and intertwines their fingers together. The priest stands atop the podium and clears his throat.

"Welcome family, friends, and everyone here. We are here to celebrate the life of Zayn Thomas Stalkhos. He was a great man, a great husband, and a great father to two girls and one boy. He was beloved in the Santa Clara community." The priest says. Lexa chokes back, and rests her head on Clarke's shoulder. Clarke rubs Lexa's shoulder, and comforts her.

A couple of his friends come up and say a few words about him. Lexa wants to, but she is too afraid of crying too much. The church procession ends, as everyone leaves to go to the cemetery. Lexa and Clarke stand up, and file out of the room. They make their way back to Lexa's car.

"Clarke, can you drive? I can't." Lexa asks.

"Sure. Anything you need." Clarke says helping Lexa into the passenger seat. Clarke walks over, and gets in the driver's seat. She shuts the car door, and starts the car. She follows out of the parking lot following the hearse.

Lexa grabs a tissue from the glove box, and wipes her eyes. She stuffs the tissue in the side of the door.

"I really didn't think I could take much more of that." Lexa says.

"I know. I'm here for you Lex." Clarke says as she turns into the cemetery after the hearse. She parks the car in the grass, and turns off the ignition. Lexa leans her head against Clarke's shoulder. Clarke runs her hands down Lexa's back.

"It's okay. I got you." Clarke says assuring her. Tears run down Lexa's cheeks, and she sniffles. Clarke grabs a tissue and hands it to her. Lexa wipes the tears away, and looks up at Clarke.

"Thanks. I don't think it's possible for me to love you more." Lexa says giving Clarke a quick kiss on her lips.

"Same goes for me Lex." Clarke says smiling.

"Okay, I think I'm ready." Lexa says opening the passenger side door. She climbs out, and shuts the door behind her. Clarke soon joins her by her side. They walk to the tent where the casket sits ready to go in the ground. Lexa sits in one of the seats, and Clarke stands behind her. Her hands braced on Lexa's shoulders.

The priest stands next to the casket, and delivers a few more speeches. Lexa is handed a red and white rose. She swallows thickly as she recognizes the flower. Her father's favorite type of flower. A flower he used to give her mother every year on their anniversary. The priest ends the funeral procession with a prayer.

Lexa stands, and walks up to the casket. She places the flower on the casket, and kisses the casket.

"I love you Dad." She says holding back tears. She walks back over to where Clarke stands. Lexa looks at her mother who is standing next to her.

"Hey, we're going to go back to the house for a little bit. That alright?" Lexa asks.

"Sure. Be safe, love you." She says kissing Lexa on the cheek. Lexa nods as they walk back to the car. Lexa climbs in the passenger seat, as Clarke hops in the driver's seat. She turns the key into the ignition, and drives out of the cemetery.

They arrive at Lexa's house about 20 minutes later. Clarke parks the car in the driveway, and looks at Lexa.

"You good?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm good." Lexa says climbing out of the car. Clarke hops out of the car, and throws Lexa her keys. Lexa catches them, and Clarke follows her up the steps that lead to the front door. Lexa unlocks the door and walks inside the house. Clarke follows her inside, and shuts the door behind her.

Lexa walks up the steps, and Clarke follows her. Lexa reaches her room, and opens the door. She walks in, and is joined by Clarke. Clarke shuts the door behind her.

Lexa's room is painted a dark red color. A shelf is full with basketball trophies including a couple medals. Multiple posters of UCLA basketball logos are on her wall. Her bed is a queen sized bed. Lexa slips her flats off, and sets them aside. She goes to one of her drawers, and pulls out a pair of red and white athletic shorts. She sets them on the bed, and walks over to her closet. She pulls out a white tank top, and sets it on the bed.

Lexa quickly pulls the dress she's wearing over her head, and tosses it aside. Clarke walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist.

"Have I ever told you that you are absolutely gorgeous?" Clarke asks.

"Only every second of everyday." Lexa says.

"Good. Don't want you to forget." Clarke says unwrapping her arms. Lexa smiles, and pulls on her shorts. She throws on the tank top, and turns to look at Clarke. Clarke grabs her hand, and leads her to her bed.

Lexa lies down on the bed, and Clarke joins her. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's waist. Lexa stares deep into Clarke's eyes, and smiles big.

"And, you're gorgeous. Don't you ever forget that either." Lexa says.

"You keep saying it, and I won't." Clarke says. Lexa leans in, and connects their lips in a sweet, gentle kiss. It's short, but it's gentle. Something Lexa needs after the events of the past few days.

"And, you're a wonderful kisser." Lexa says.

"You're not too shabby yourself." Clarke says smiling. Lexa buries her face into Clarke's chest. Clarke runs her fingers through Lexa's hair.

"I love you." Lexa says.

"Love you too. Now, get some rest." Clarke says. Soon, Lexa is fast asleep in Clarke's arms. Clarke smiles, and soon falls asleep herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Lexa sits on her bed back inside her dorm room at UCLA. She's wearing a simple white tank top, and a pair of athletic shorts. She's looking over at her roommate snuggled up next to her boyfriend, Lincoln Rhodes. Lexa glances over at the clock on the wall for a split second. 5:30 PM.

"God. Is this how you feel around Clarke and I?" Lexa asks looking back at Octavia and Lincoln.

"Exactly how I feel. Where is she anyway?" Octavia asks.

"In class." Lexa says.

"Good. Because you're not seeing her until later." Octavia says.

"You're hilarious Tave." Lexa says with a smile on her face.

"I'm freaking serious Lex. Raven and I have plans, and you two aren't going to mess them up." Octavia says.

"What plans are you talking about?" Lexa asks.

"Triple date. Lincoln and myself, Clarke and you, and Raven and Lindsey." Octavia says.

"Fine. But, I'm not dressing up. That's my condition." Lexa says.

"Condition accepted. Now, go do something. Lincoln and I have plans." Octavia says with a smirk on her face.

"Ugh, god. I didn't need to know that." Lexa says grabbing her phone and exiting the room. She walks down the hall and sees Octavia's older brother, Bellamy talking to his friend and roommate, Murphy. The same guy that semi-drugged her when she first got here.

"Hey Blake. Hey asshole." Lexa says standing against the wall looking at the senior captains of the UCLA football team.

"What's up Stalkhos?" Bellamy asks.

"Just got kicked out of my room by your horny sister and her boyfriend." Lexa says as Bellamy's eyes widen. Lexa grins as Bellamy storms down the hall.

"You did that on purpose." Murphy says.

"Yeah, not going to be kicked out of my room just because my roommate wants sex." Lexa says as Murphy scurries off without saying a word. Lexa shakes her head, and feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey crazy. Good to see your Bruin loving ass again." A voice says from behind her. Lexa recognizes it immediately as her best friend from back home, Lindsey Rhodes. Lindsey and Lexa have been friends since Lexa was 6 and Lindsey was 8. They've been playing basketball together ever since. The two have always been on the same team.

In recreational leagues, middle school, and high school. That all changed when Lindsey was offered a full ride scholarship by USC, UCLA's biggest rival. Lindsey is now a Junior at USC, and is one of the best players in the country. Lindsey is also the GF of Raven Reyes.

"Trojan horse." Lexa says jokingly. Lindsey snorts as Lexa turn around, and pulls Lindsey in for a hug.

"That was not cool Lexie." Lindsey says with a smile.

"Still calling me that awful name you gave me when we were kids I see." Lexa says giving Lindsey a small smile.

"It's still as cute as it was back then." Lindsey says.

"You're opinion. You looking for Raven?" Lexa asks.

"I saw her before I came to see you." Lindsey says.

"Any info on this triple date?" Lexa asks.

"Not gonna happen Lexie. You're not prying any information out from me. Now, go get ready. I'll see you in a little bit." Lindsey says before walking off. Lexa shakes her head as she walks down the hallway back to her dorm.

She opens the door, and steps inside the room before shutting the door behind her. Octavia sits on the edge of her bed looking at Lexa.

"Seriously Lex? You told my brother?" Octavia asks.

"I'm not getting kicked out of my room just because you wanted to have sex with Lincoln. Why do you think I go to Clarke's whenever we want to do stuff like that?" Lexa asks as she bends over, and rummages through her drawers.

"Okay first off. I don't need to know that. Second, he works all the time. I barely get to see him as is." Octavia says.

"Geez, don't get your panties all bundled up Tave. I'll leave you be next time." Lexa says pulling out a pair of blue denim jeans, a three-fourths sleeve burnt orange top, and black ankle boots.

"You're gonna look good for Clarke in that." Octavia says as Lexa strips off her shorts and tank top. She slips her jeans on followed by her burnt orange shirt. She sits on the edge of the bed, and pulls her black boots on. She puts her hair up in a ponytail.

"You know I hate surprises." Lexa says as Octavia pulls out her preferred clothing for the evening. A black knee-length dress with 4 inch black heels. She quickly pulls off her white t-shirt, and her sweatpants. She dresses quickly, and keeps her hair down.

"You look good Tave." Lexa says before her phone buzzes. She grabs it off the counter, and looks at the message. It's from Raven.

_Raven: Nice try Lex. Not gonna work. Meet us at the pizza place Clarke showed you in 15 minutes._

'Alright, let's go." Octavia says as the two roommates walk out of their dorm room. The pizza place is just a few blocks down from where their dorm building is. They reach the pizzeria 15 minutes later, and Lindsey is standing outside with Raven. Lincoln and Clarke are sitting on one of the benches in front of the restaurant.

Lindsey is wearing dark blue jeans, a white blouse, and white and red tennis shoes. Her hair is slicked back in a ponytail. Her fingers are intertwined with Raven's. Lincoln is wearing dark grey jeans, a button up white t-shirt, and white sneakers. Clarke is dressed in a black knee-length skirt, a red blouse tucked into her skirt, and black flats.

Clarke smiles when her eyes meet Lexa's. Lexa walks over to her girlfriend, and Clarke plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey there." Clarke says as she immediately intertwines their fingers together.

"You look amazing." Lexa says with a smile on her face.

"As do you." Clarke says.

"So, this was your plan?" Lexa asks looking at Octavia and Raven. They both shake their head.

"No. This is part one of a plan to get you two to relax about finals. Lex, you're worrying non-stop about this film project. Clarke, you're going to go into a history study coma. So, this is our plan to get you two to relax." Raven says.

"Ah, that's what this is about. Our devotion to our majors?" Clarke asks.

"Yes. Your devotion to your majors is going to stress you the hell out." Octavia says.

"Maybe it's not such a bad thing." Lexa says shrugging her shoulders. Octavia flashes a smile at Lexa.

"There ya go. That's the attitude!" Octavia says.

"Alright, fine. I'll give it a shot." Clarke says as Octavia flashes a smile at her as well.

"Okay, let's go." Raven says opening the door to the restaurant. The group walks in, and they are seated by a waiter rather quickly. Clarke, Octavia, and Lincoln order Pepsi. Lexa, Raven, and Lindsey order water.

"What is with you guys and water?" Clarke asks.

"Basketball." The three say in unison. Soon, the waiter brings their drinks and takes their order. One large ham, bacon, and cheese Pizza. It comes rather quickly, and it's gone within 20 minutes.

"So, here's part two. You two are going to go back to Clarke's room. Lexa, pack a bag. And, do whatever you two do. No final studying." Raven says.

"Sounds good." Lexa says as Clarke runs her hand down Lexa's leg under the table. Lexa smiles as the group finishes their evening.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello. This chapter does contain smut written by my lovely friend, Gillian. I really appreciate this Gil. Thanks again. Enjoy guys._

* * *

Lexa and Clarke both walk into Clarke's room, closing the door swiftly behind them. Clarke places her little to go box of pizza on her desk, figuring she'll probably end up eating it with Lexa later tonight.

Clarke eyes Lexa from the other side of the room, seeing her still leaning against the back of the door.

"Whatcha doing all the way over there?" Clark smiles with a sly smirk beginning to slip onto her lips.

Lexa hesitates for a second, not letting her eyes meet Clarke's. "I can't believe Raven thinks she can control what we do."

"Come on, Lex-"

"No, I'm serious. I can study for finals if I want to. In fact, that's what we should be doing right now."

Clarke face falls just slightly, knowing that it's probably what she _should _be doing too. "You're right," She says with a monotone voice.

"Thank you," Lexa responds, slipping into the chair next to Clarke's desk. "Now lucky you, you get to help me decide on an idea for my film project."

Clarke raises her eyebrows. "Actually, I have my own finals to study for thank you very much."

Lexa is slightly taken aback by the comment but decides to retrieve the notebook she had brought in her back and review the ideas she had already planned out for the camera. It wasn't particularly hard to single one out, she's always been interested in film and seeing everything from behind the scenes. Quickly, she adds some comments in her notebook, crossed some things out and highlighted others. She's grateful her professor decided on a film project instead of a final. Sure the project would take a lot of time and effort but she's never been one to do well under the pressure of tests.

On the other hand there is Clarke who Lexa could see had already gone into somewhat of a history coma, piles of paper and notebooks and flash cards piled in front of her. She had always excelled in school, mostly because of her constant persistence and determination but Lexa could tell that she was already more far gone than needed.

"Clarke," Lexa comments, her voice raising towards the end, "Why don't we both take a little break?"

Clarke holds her head in her hands and shuts her eyes tight. "Oh god, I'm gonna fail," She whispers to herself.

Lexa immediately responds. "You're going to do great, Clarke. You've been working so hard. You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say," Clarke mutters, "All you have to do is make some stupid movie that you'll probably get an A on."

"It's not stupid."

"You know what I mean, Lexa."

Lexa could almost see all of her thoughts and worries churning in her head, her mind being overwhelmed by them all. She calmly makes her way to the bed Clarke sat on, swiftly moving the papers in front of her out of the way and onto the floor.

"Be careful with those-" Clarke rushes out. Lexa proceeds to push herself closer to Clarke, reaching out to hold her face with both hands.

"We can worry about those later, okay? We've done enough studying for tonight."

"But-" Lexa smoothly stops her words with a simple kiss, effectively silencing her.

"No school talk. Just you and me," Lexa states calmly. Clarke quietly nods her head and leans her forehead against Lexa's. "We're going to de-stress."

"De-stress?" Clarke asks with a hint of a smile.

"Yes," Lexa answers while placing another quick peck to her lips, "Or at least I'll be helping you relax."

Clarke lets her hand gently brush against Lexa's jean-covered thigh, a small smile on her lips. "And whatever do you have in mind for relaxing me?"

Lexa leans in for another kiss, trapping Clarke's lips with hers while gently slipping her tongue in to deepen the kiss. Clarke's hands find their way to the back of Lexa's neck, pulling her so close that she was almost in her lap. After a couple more lingering kisses, Lexa pulls away breathless.

"I think I have a couple ideas in mind."

Lexa's lips immediately latch onto Clarke's neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses all the way down to her collarbone. Clarke quickly whips off her shirt while Lexa did the same, both automatically leaning back in for another kiss afterwards.

This is what they both needed. Especially after all of the stress from finals. Lexa is sure that this would calm Clarke down from all her stress.

After snapping off her bra, Lexa pushes Clarke's torso back against the bed so she could rest her hips between her legs. She teased her just a bit, letting the rough material of her jeans brush against her just enough to have Clarke scrambling to take her pants off. She lets out a small moan as Lexa found her lips once more.

Lexa's hand gently rests between her legs, already feeling her warmth. "This is okay, right?" She asks quickly. Clarke nodded her head enthusiastically, letting her eyes flutter shut and head sink back into the pillow.

Lexa slowly slips Clarke's underwear off her hips and down her legs, quickly letting her hand return to where it was to cup her heat. They have both already grown so familiar with each other, knowing almost everything they could do to make the other swoon. At this point there was just an overwhelming feeling of love neither of them quite knew how to deal with yet. Not letting it affect her, Lexa brushes her fingers gently across her clit, watching Clarke shudder in response. Lexa then slipped one finger inside her, then another, almost too encouraged by the moans coming from Clarke's perfect lips.

"Oh god, Lexa," Clarke hums, her voice raised an octave. Lexa only lets a smirk play on her lips as she moves her fingers faster, knowing just the right ways to send her over the edge in a matter of minutes. Clarke's hand grip the bed sheets tighter and tighter with each passing minute, her jaw completely slack at this point. Lexa's thumb leisurely circles her clit as she leans down to swallow Clarke's moans with her lips. The kiss is messy and sloppy but somehow perfect to Lexa. Her fingers move faster and faster until Clarke's back is arching off the bed and she's moaning Lexa's name into the air.

Lexa lets her breathe for a couple seconds before leaning in to gently kiss the tip of her nose and lie next to her.

"Well," Clarke says breathlessly, "this is just proof being with you is about a million times better than studying."

"We proved that a couple other times too if I recall," Lexa smirked. With the nod of Clarke's head she pulled Lexa closer with one arm, placing a quick peck on her cheek.

"You know," Lexa whispers, "I think you'd make the perfect star in my film project."

"In your dreams, Stalkhos." Clarke rolls her eyes. "This face wasn't made for the cameras."

Lexa shrugs. "I mean honestly that's fine by me. I get your pretty face all to myself."

The comment only causes Clarke's eyes to roll again, laughing at her ridiculous girlfriend. But she doesn't care. She doesn't want to be anywhere else but with her.


	13. Chapter 13

_2 Weeks Later_

Lexa stands at mid-court stretching her legs as the rest of her teammates practice layups at the other end. Tonight is the biggest women's game in the history of UCLA women's basketball. A top 2 matchup for the battle of Los Angeles. The visiting #1 USC Trojans vs the #2 UCLA Bruins.

The rivalry between these two schools has always been fierce, but the success of both programs this year has only amplified it. Both teams are undefeated, and both house multiple star players. For USC, they are led by Senior Forward Lindsey Rhodes and Freshman Guard Maya Collins. For UCLA, they are led by Sophomore Guard Raven Reyes and Freshman Guard Lexa Stalkhos.

"Lexie, Lexie. Always stretching..." Lindsey says approaching her from the USC bench. Lexa smiles slightly, as she turns her head to see her best friend.

"Like you don't." Lexa says as they engage in a quick hug. Lexa looks over at the USC bench where USC's star freshman, Maya Collins is giving her a questioned look.

"I hope you savored that #1 ranking. Because, we're taking it." Lexa says as she continues stretching her legs.

"Oh I plan on savoring that ranking long after tonight. Good luck Lexie." Lindsey says before walking back to the USC bench. Lexa shakes her head before walking back to where her teammates stand.

"Fun conversation?" Raven asks standing next to her.

"Totally. I know we both love her, but I want to kick her ass." Lexa says with a grin on her face. Raven gives her a nod, and the PA announcer comes over the speakers in the arena shortly after the buzzer sounds.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome to Pauley Pavilion for tonight's matchup between the undefeated #1 USC Trojans, and your undefeated #2 UCLA Bruins!" The man says with enthusiasm in his voice.

Lexa and Raven walk over to their bench, and take their seats next to the other three starters. Lexa turns a head, and exchanges a glance with Clarke who's standing in the student section about five rows behind her.

"Now, let's introduce the starting lineup for the visiting USC Trojans." The PA guy announces. A reign of boos echo throughout the arena.

"At guard, a Senior #20, Tabitha Griffin. At guard, a Freshman #3, Maya Collins. At forward, a Sophomore #30, Sierra Turner. At center, a Junior #22, Sara Queen. And at forward, a Junior #24, Lindsey Rhodes…" The PA announcer announcers. Another reign of boos come down at the announcement of Lindsey's name.

Lexa's eyes are trained on the blonde haired guard that shares Clarke's last name. It could be just a coincidence, but most things aren't now a days. Lexa shakes her head as the lights go black inside the arena. The crowd erupts in cheers that echo off the walls inside the arena. Blue and gold lights flash around the arena, and then focus on the UCLA bench.

"And now! Your starting lineups for YOUR UCLA BRUINS! At guard, a Sophomore #12, Raven Reyes! At forward, a Senior # 21, Nirra Fields! At forward, a Sophomore #25, Monique Billings! At center, a Sophomore #54, Savanna Trapp! And at guard, a Freshman #0, Lexa Stalkhos!"

Lexa runs out slapping her teammate's hands as she points to the ceiling honoring her late father. The lights come back on, and the three referees stand at center court. This is where the captains meet at center court for a handshake. The PA announcer comes over the loudspeakers once again.

"Now, let's introduce the captains for both teams. For the Trojans, #20, Tabitha Griffin, #3, Maya Collins, and #24, Lindsey Rhodes. For your UCLA Bruins, #12, Raven Reyes, #21, Nirra Fields, and #0, Lexa Stalkhos."

All six women walk to center court, and stand at each side of the officials. USC is in their dark red tops and red shorts, while UCLA is win their all white uniforms. They each shake hands, and listen to a short speech from the head official about keeping it competitive and clean.

Lexa, Raven, and Nirra walk back to the bench, and listen to a couple words from their head coach along with the rest of the team. The horn sounds, and the starting lineups for each team soon take the floor.

Lexa stands behind Savanna by a couple feet when USC's star freshman, Maya, joins her. Lexa gives her a glare as the head official blows his whistle. He throws the ball up, and it falls back toward where Lexa and Maya stand.

Lexa boxes out Maya and grabs the ball. She dribbles it past halfcourt and looks over at the UCLA bench for a playcall. She nods at her assistant coaches signal.

"Slide Drive 2." She calls out. Raven sets a screen on Maya, as Lexa dribbles to her right. Raven slips to the basket and Maya follows leaving Lexa wide open on the perimeter. Lexa fires up a wide open three, and it swishes through the net for a quick three points.

Maya walks up the court with the ball and is barely at the three point line, before Lexa snatches it from her, and lays it in calmy at the other basket for two points. USC strikes back with a three of their own on their next possession.

Lexa fires back two more threes on UCLA's next two offensive possessions, while they hold USC scoreless for their two possessions in that time frame. USC fires back with a 7-0 run in a five minute time span. The two teams would trade multiple baskets to tie the game up at 20 halfway through the first half.

Lexa is subbed out for her backup, a senior guard, Lorelei Wyatt. While she's on the bench, UCLA can only muster eight points the rest of the half. USC scores 20 in that time span to blow the game open by the end of the half.

At halftime, USC leads 40-28. Lexa has 12 points, 2 assists, and 3 rebounds at the end of the half. Lexa is the first into the UCLA locker room, and sits on the bench in front of her locker. The rest of the team files on followed by the coaches who seem more than disappointed.

"That effort the last 10 minutes was pathetic by all of you. Eight points total in 10 minutes? That play doesn't show the #2 ranking you guys have earned. This is a rivalry game! You act like you don't want it! Do you guys want this win?" Coach Close says, her voice raised.

"Yes!" The team responds to their head coach's words.

"Then play like it! Get in here." Coach Close calls as she stands in the middle of the room. The team huddles around her and Nirra breaks the team down.

"Bruins on 3! 1,2,3, Bruins!" The team yells out before they exit the locker room. As they re-enter the court, USC is already doing a mini-shootaround at their end of the court. UCLA does the same for several minutes until the horn sounds ending the 20 minute halftime.

The same starting 5 takes the court for both teams, as Raven inbounds the ball to Lexa as she takes it up the floor. She pulls up a few feet behind the three point line, and swishes it through the net.

Tabitha throws it ahead to Maya, but Lexa intercepts it in the air, and turns in into a quick two points. The UCLA crowd starts to get back into the game. UCLA changes up their man to man half-court defense to a full-court press defense.

USC's guards start to panic resulting in three more turnovers leading to six straight points for the Bruins. USC calls a timeout after UCLA opens the half on a 11-0 run. USC's 12 point has all but evaporated as they now lead 40-39.

After the timeout, USC finally gets past half-court, but airballs a wide open three. The UCLA student section serenades them with chants, as Lexa starts up the floor with the ball. She finds Raven in the corner for another three. It swishes through, and the crowd goes nuts. UCLA is on fire, and can't be stopped.

USC gets their first points on their next possession with a contested three. UCLA goes cold for the next five minutes, and can't buy a basket. USC takes advantage and goes on a 6-0 run of their own.

10 minutes into the second half, USC leads 49-42 halfway through the second half. Lexa ends the run with two contested jump shots on UCLA's next two possessions. Tabitha responds with a three of her own on their next offensive possession. UCLA calls a timeout with five minutes left to play in the game.

UCLA trails 52-46, and Lexa looks up at the scoreboard narrowing her eyes at it. They come out of the timeout, and Lexa drills a three off the backboard. The crowd erupts in cheers, as UCLA continues to press USC's guards all the way up the floor.

Maya passes it to Lindsey who has a wide open jump shot, but Lexa sends it into the second row behind the basket. The crowd erupts in more cheers, as Lexa shakes her finger at Lindsey. USC tries to inbound the ball, but Lexa intercepts a pass intended for Tabitha. She speeds down the floor, and pops a three sending the crowd into an uproar. She flashes a number three sign with her hand at the USC bench.

USC responds with a two point basket hushing the crowd. Lexa looks up at the clock and a minute remains. USC leads 54-49, and UCLA is running out of time. Lexa inbounds the ball to Raven as she walks up the court with the ball. Lexa sets a screen on Tabitha, and slips back to the three point line. Maya follows Raven as they try to double team her. Lindsey dissects the play, and runs toward Lexa.

Raven tosses the ball to Lexa, and Lexa is knocked down as she releases the ball. The ref blows his whistle signaling a foul. The ball moves through the air, before it swishes through the net. A possible four point play, and the crowd erupts.

Lindsey helps Lexa up, and pats her on the back before walking over to her teammates. Lexa stands behind the free throw line, as she wipes some sweat off her forehead. The ref throws her the ball, and she sinks the free throw. USC calls a timeout with 20 seconds left in the game. They lead the Bruins 54-53.

After the timeout, USC goes to inbound the ball when Lexa looks behind her and sees Lindsey slipping behind them. She runs back, and the ball is already in her hands as Maya saw it before Lexa did.

Lexa sprints down the floor, as Lindsey goes for a easy layup that could ice the game for the Trojans. Lexa jumps at the right time, and blocks the ball off the backboard. Lindsey falls to the floor as does Lexa.

The ball bounces back to half court where Raven scoops it up, and signals for UCLA's last time out. Lexa stands, and helps Lindsey to her feet. They both jog back to their respective benches. Lexa looks up at the scoreboard once again. USC is up by one single point, with six seconds left.

She sits on the bench as their assistant coach sets up a play for Lexa. A simple pick and roll exchange between Lexa and Raven. The team nods as the horn sounds ending the 30 second timeout.

The team takes the court, and Nirra takes the ball out of bounds. The referee blows the whistle, and hands the ball to Nirra. She quickly inbounds the ball to Raven who abandons the play, and passes it to Lexa. She's closely guarded by Tabitha, and Lexa makes a quick crossover move.

The move puts Tabitha on her back, and Lexa fires up the wide open jumper. The ball moves through the air for what seems like forever, before swishing through the net. The crowd erupting along with the horn sounding makes for a massive amount of noise inside the arena. Raven tackles Lexa to the floor, as the rest of the Lady Bruins pounce on top of her.

UCLA wins the tight game, 55 to 54. Lexa finishes the game with a career high 33 points, 8 assists, 7 rebounds, and 2 blocks. After celebrating, Lexa emerges from the pile of her teammates. She salutes the crowd, before exiting the court and heads back to the locker room. She sits in front of her locker, as she unlaces her shoes.

The coaches file in along with the rest of the team, as she slips them off. Coach Close stands in the center of the room.

"That was a great second half effort by all of you. Words can't express how proud I am of all of you. That was a gritty win you girls just pulled out. Great job. The game ball is simple. Stalkhos, get over here." Coach Close says.

Lexa stands up, as her teammates serenade her. She grabs the small UCLA colored ball, and breaks the team down in a Bruins chant. She walks back to her locker afterwards, and changes out of her sweaty uniform.

She slips on a pair of black sweatpants, a UCLA basketball t-shirt with a dark blue hoodie over top of it. She slips on a pair of black boots, and puts her hair in a simple ponytail. She slips her uniform in her gym bag, and exits the locker room.

She walks out of the arena, and is standing on the street waiting for Clarke. She spots her in the distance walking towards her with the blonde that plays for USC, Tabitha. Lexa looks at her girlfriend, and smiles.

The two reach Lexa, and Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa. Lexa pecks Clarke on the lips with a quick kiss, before they each pull away.

"You're sweaty." Clarke says smiling.

"Yeah, Clarke. That's what happens when you run around for 40 minutes." lexa says laughing slightly.

"So, I was going to tell you about Tabby but I lost track of time this morning. Tabby, this is Lexa. Lexa, this is Tabby." Clarke says. Lexa shakes Tabitha's hand in a quick handshake.

"Hell of a game." Tabitha says.

"Same to you. So, what's the relation?" Lexa aks.

"Cousins." Clarke answers.

"Well, nice to meet you again." Lexa says.

"You as well. Well, I must get going. Nice to meet you again Lexa, and I'll see you soon Clarke." Tabitha says walking off into the night. Lexa turns to face Clarke.

"Man, I am extremely sweaty." Lexa says wiping her forehead.

"And extremely hot." Clarke says before she returns the kiss Lexa gave her with one of her own. They both slowly pull away, before Clarke grabs Lexa's hand, and laces their fingers together.

"So, what now?" Lexa asks as they walk down the street back to their dorm hall.

"I have a little gift for you." Clarke says.

"And what must that be?" Lexa asks. Clarke stops and turns to face the brunette.

"Well, it involves a lot of this." Clarke says pressing her lips to Lexa's in a slow kiss. Clarke pulls away a couple seconds later leaving Lexa wanting more.

"Sounds like my kind of night." Lexa says as they continue walking towards their dorm as the night begins to fade away.


	14. Chapter 14

Lexa blinks her eyes a few times as the sun shines bright through the window of Clarke's door room. She looks over as Clarke is still asleep with her arm draped over Lexa's chest. Lexa carefully sits up as Clarke's arm hits the mattress. She rubs her eyes, before she's pulled back down on the bed.

"You couldn't be sneaky even if the person had headphones on." Clarke says rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry." Lexa says before Clarke leans in and quickly kisses her lips. Lexa smiles, as Clarke sits up staring at Lexa.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" Clarke asks resting her head on Lexa's bare shoulder.

"Every minute of every day, and I never get tired of hearing it." Lexa says.

"Good. Because I'm never going to stop saying it." Clarke says.

"So, I have to go to a solo shootaround here in a few. Want to come with and help?" Lexa asks throwing the covers off of her.

"Of course. But, I think we both need to shower. Just meet me at the practice facility in about an hour?" Clarke asks.

"Yeah, see you in an hour." Lexa says exchanging a quick kiss with her. She quickly pulls on the clothes she wore home from the game last night. She grabs her bag, and walks out of Clarke's room. She walks down the hall to where her room is. She carefully knocks on the door.

"Tave. Is it safe to come in there?" Lexa asks.

"Yes. You're fine my little gay friend." Octavia says in a teasing manner. Lexa rolls her eyes at her comment, and opens the door. Octavia sits on the edge of her bed next to Lincoln. He's in pajama pants, and a tank top. Octavia is in a tank top, and blue workout shorts.

"How's it going Lexa?" Lincoln asks.

"Good." She says opening her drawer, and pulling out a pair of undergarments, a blue and white tanktop, and white basketball shorts. She grabs a pair of socks and lies them on her bed.

Lexa grabs her clothes, and walks into the bathroom that's in their dorm room. Lexa walks over to the small shower, and turns on the water. She pulls up on the lever when it's at the temperature she wants it at.

She quickly strips her clothes off, and steps into the shower. She takes a small amount of body wash, and puts it on a wash rag. She rubs down her arms, her chest, and her legs. She stands underneath the water as it runs off her body.

She squeezes a small amount of shampoo in her hand, and rubs it through her hair. She stands underneath the shower head, as the shampoo runs down her hair, and into the drain. After her hair is shampoo free, she turns off the water.

She steps out of the shower, and grabs a towel. She dries herself off, before pulling on her clothes. She rings her hair out, and puts it up in a ponytail.

She walks out of the bathroom, and puts her sweats in her laundry bag. She sits on her bed, and pulls on her socks. She puts on her basketball shoes, and ties the laces tight. She pulls on her shooting sleeve on her right arm.

She walks over to her drawer again, and pulls out a UCLA track jacket. She pulls it on over top of her tank top. She grabs her phone, and shoves it inside her jacket pocket. She nods at Octavia and Lincoln before exiting the room.

She walks down the hallway, and out of her dorm building into the sunlight of a chilly, December afternoon. She makes the short walk from her dorm building to the UCLA Basketball Facility.

Clarke is standing outside the doors to the facility wearing black workout shorts with white stripe down the side, and a black tanktop peeks out from underneath her dark green hoodie that she wears all the time. Her hair is in a simple braid.

Lexa walks over to her, and gives her a quick kiss. Lexa walks over to the doors of the facility, and opens the right door.

"After you." Lexa says as Clarke walks through the door followed by Lexa. Clarke returns the favor by holding the second door for her. Lexa nods at one of the security officers, before the two make their way to the court on the woman's side of the facility.

"How often do you do this?" Clarke asks as she takes her jacket off.

"Couple times a week. Raven usually joins me, but she's on the other side of town with Lindsey." Lexa says taking off her jacket. She walks over to the rack of basketballs and grabs one off the rack.

She walks over to the free throw line, and starts practicing free throws. A simple part of the game, but something Lexa practices more than any other aspect of the game. Clarke stands underneath the basket throwing the ball back to her after a miss or a make.

"So, I know this is a weird time to say this. But, I'm taking you out for lunch after this." Clarke says as Lexa sinks a free throw.

"Sounds good. Where at?" Lexa asks as Clarke throws the ball back towards her.

"The little hole in the wall pizza place we went after one of your games a couple weeks ago." Clarke says as Lexa hits another free throw. After a around 10 minutes of Lexa sinking free throws, she moves to jump shots from the edges of the free throw line.

She hits most of these, and moves back behind the three point line. The only solid weakness in her overall game. She spends around 20 minutes on these, and hits about half of them. She's spent about an hour to an hour and a half in here practicing.

"Alright. I'm done for the day. Let's go eat." Lexa says jogging over, and putting the ball back on the rack with the others.

"Sounds like a plan." Clarke says as they grab their jackets off one of the benches. They exit the gym, and walk down the hallway back where the doors to the building are located. They walk out of the building, and make the walk to the pizzeria.

They walk inside the small restaurant, and one of the waiters sits them at a small table by the building. Lexa orders a Sprite to drink, while Clarke gets a Coke.

"I don't get how you can drink dark soda." Lexa says before taking a sip of her drink.

"Everyone's personal opinion Lex." Clarke says. They order a medium sized cheese pizza to share. Lexa finds herself staring at Clarke for a few minutes.

"Are you starstruck Lex?" Clarke asks laughing.

"With you, yes. How can I not be, you're insanely beautiful." Lexa says smiling slightly.

"Come here." Clarke says as Lexa leans over the table, and the two share a quick kiss. Neither of them are too big on public affection beside hand holding. The pizza comes out several minutes later piping hot.

Lexa takes a slice followed by Clarke. Lexa takes a small bite of her slice, and washes it down with some of her soda.

"So, what do your parents do? You've never told me." Lexa says.

"Mom is a orthopedic surgeon at a hospital downtown, and my Dad is a Manager at a bank near USC's campus." Clarke says.

"Sounds like cool jobs. My mother is a manager at a local newspaper in Santa Clara. I honestly don't know how she does it. She works 9 to 10 hour shifts to provide for Alicia and Jase single handily. And, her oldest is five hours away. She's incredible." Lexa says.

"Well from what I've seen, you couldn't ask for a better mother." Clarke says taking a bite of her pizza. The two eat what they can, but each take two slices to go.

"I love you." Lexa says as they pay, and walk out of the restaurant.

"Love you too." Clarke says as they intertwine their fingers, and make their way back to their dorm building. Lexa holds the door open for her, and they walk down the hall to Lexa's dorm. She opens the door and Octavia and Lincoln are gone.

She puts her jacket on the edge of her bed, along with her takeout box. She sits down on the bed, and lies back resting her head on her pillow.

"Come on. Cuddle with me." Lexa says patting the space beside her. Clarke nods, and puts her takeout on the desk next to Lexa's bed. Clarke lies down next to Lexa, and wraps her arms around her waist.

Lexa rests her head in the crook of Clarke's neck, as they lie there and slowly fall asleep with their bodies pressed up against each other.


	15. Author Note

Hello readers. Ian here. I just wanted to write this update for all of you. Even though last night's episode of the 100 killed me inside, and I'm furious over Lexa's death. That is not gonna change the fact that this fic will continue on. I never thought it would get as big as it has. I'm not just going to drop that. I appreciate every single one of you, and Lexa's memory will always live on.

I should have the next chapter posted within the next few days. I along with most of this fandom just need a few days to mourn over her death. Her character was important to all of us, and we will all miss her. But, like I said. She lives on. In fanarts, fanfictions, and in our hearts. I just wanted to make sure you guys knew I wasn't going to stop writing this fic. To me, Clarke and Lexa's relationship will live on forever no matter what transpires on the show.

With that said, happy reading and thank you for the support over the last year on this fic. Thank you, Flame.


	16. Chapter 15

Lexa sits in her dorm room on her bed reading over her notes from her earlier class. She's dressed in a simple white t-shirt, and black sweatpants. Her hair is in a simple braid down her back The door to her room opens abruptly, and Octavia walks in after a long days' worth of classes. She throws her book bag down on the floor, and plops down on her bed.

"Tired, Tave?" Lexa asks setting the papers of her notes down on one of her binders.

"Tired doesn't begin to explain it. I'm beat. 5 exams in 5 straight classes." Octavia says.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Lexa says swinging her legs over the side of her bed.

"Screw that. I'll sleep when everyone else is drunk." Octavia says sitting up against the headboard of her bed.

"You're impossible." Lexa says as someone knocks on the door.

"It's open." Octavia shouts. The door opens, and Octavia's boyfriend, Lincoln Rhoades, walks into the room closing the door behind him. Octavia smiles, and hops up from her bed walking over to him. She plants a quick kiss on his lips.

"That's a great welcoming gift." He says putting an arm around her.

"You two are so cute it's nauseating." Lexa says as she grabs her phone from her bedside table.

"You have no room to talk over there. Have you seen yourself when you're around Clarke? You look like a lovesick puppy."

"I do not." Lexa says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, yes you do. You're so in love with that girl it's not even funny." Octavia says.

"What's your point?" Lexa asks.

"My point is you get these massive heart eyes when Clarke is around. Like I said, a lovesick puppy." Octavia says, before the door abruptly opens. Lexa looks up, and John Murphy walks in the room with 3 plastic bags in his hands.

"Ah, isn't it Murphy coming in without warning. Nothing unusual there." Lincoln says.

"Shut up Linc. No one's going to be complaining later when they are drinking the beer that I bought." Murphy says setting the bag down.

"How'd you even get that anyway?" Octavia asks.

"I have my ways. Don't worry about it." Murphy says.

A few minutes later, Bellamy walks into the room arm in arm with his girlfriend, Gina. He gives Murphy a nod, and walks over and hugs Octavia. He gives Lincoln a look.

"I'm still watching you." Bellamy says.

"Nothing to watch Bellamy." Lincoln says as the door once again opens. Clarke and Raven walk inside the room, and shut the door behind her.

"Rave. Where's Lindsey?" Lexa asks walking over to where her and Clarke stand.

"Couldn't make it." Raven says as Lexa hugs her friend. Lexa turns her head towards Clarke and smiles.

"Hey you." Clarke says.

"Hiya." Lexa says before wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist, and planting a quick kiss on Clarke's lips.

"I expect more of those later." Clarke says winking at her girlfriend. Lexa gives Clarke a nod of her head, before Octavia's voice fills the room.

"Alright, let's get this party started." She says grabbing her phone, and plugging in her speakers. She selects a song, and puts it on mid volume. She sits by bed, and Lincoln sits to the left of her. Bellamy sits to the right of her, and Gina sits next to him. Murphy sits next to Gina, and Raven sits next to him. Clarke sits next to Raven, and Lexa takes a seat on the floor in between Clarke and Lincoln.

Murphy takes a couple of the beers, and hands them around. He grabs a can of Sprite and tosses it to Lexa.

"I didn't forget you." He says. Lexa shakes her head, and opens the can of soda. She takes a quick sip, before Murphy tosses Octavia an empty beer bottle

"Thanks Murph." Octavia says setting the bottle on the floor in front of her.

"Spin the bottle? That's an old one." Gina says scooting closer to Bellamy.

"It does its purpose. I'll go first. It's simple. Whoever this lands on has to share a quick kiss with me. Sound fair?" Octavia asks.

"Sounds fair." Clarke says as Octavia spins the bottle on the floor. It makes a few rotations, before coming to a stop right at Raven's feet.

"Of course it's me." Raven says.

"Oh, stop it. It's one kiss." Octavia says scooting across the floor over to where Raven sits.

"Fine." Raven says leaning in, and their lips touch in a quick kiss, before Raven pulls back.

"See. Not that bad was it?" Octavia asks as she returns to where she originally seated.

"No, it wasn't." Raven says taking a sip of her beer. More kisses are shared as the game continues on. Gina and Bellamy share the most kisses throughout the game as they can't stop. Lexa rolls her eyes as the bottle lands at her feet from Clarke's hand.

"No way that wasn't rigged." Octavia calls out, her speech slurred from the beer she's been drinking.

"So what? The rules were simple." Clarke says leaning over, and locking lips with Lexa. The two share a lengthy kiss, before Octavia once again raises her voice.

"Alright. I know where that usually leads. That's enough." Octavia says as she leans her head on Lincoln's shoulder. Murphy laughs at Octavia's words as he is beyond drunk at this point.

"It does not always lead to that Tave." Lexa says taking a large sip of her soda.

"Bullshit. It's not like you don't spend every night at Clarke's down the hall. And, you're not quiet when you do it either. Neither of you are." Octavia says just blurting things out.

"Okay, fair game. Two can play it that way." Lexa says.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Octavia asks looking at Lincoln.

"The fact that I walked in on you two last week after I got back from practice. Scarred me for life." Lexa says with a snarky smile on her face. Bellamy looks over at Lincoln with an angry look on his face.

"Bell. Relax." Gina says holding onto his arm.

"Your lucky people are here Lincoln." Bellamy says. Octavia rolls her eyes at her brother, and takes another drink of her beer.

"Come on big bro. I'm 21. I can legally drink, and can have sex with whoever I want. I'm not your little sister anymore." Octavia blurts out.

"O, just forget it." Lincoln mumbles into her ear. Octavia grabs the empty bottle, and spins it around as it lands on Lexa.

"No kissing. I just have a question." Octavia asks.

"Shoot." Lexa says not thinking.

"Your ex, Costia." Octavia says. Lexa looks over at Clarke who squeezes her hand that is intertwined with hers.

"What about her Tave?" Lexa asks.

"Did you have sex with her, or was Clarke your first?" Octavia asks. Most of the room goes silent and Lexa sighs heavily, before looking back at her roommate.

"No. I did not. I was only 16 when we were together. Clarke was the first. Now, that's it on the subject." Lexa says a little aggravated.

"Just a question." Octavia says, before there is a loud knock on the door.

"Expecting anyone?" Lexa asks looking at Octavia.

"No, we're all here." Octavia says before the person knocks loudly again.

"Lexa Stalkhos and Octavia Blake. UCLA Campus Police. Open the door." A man with a deep voice says.

Lexa swallows thickly, and stands up. She is the only one in the room that isn't drinking. Octavia and Murphy have drank the most. Lincoln, Clarke, Raven, Gina, and Bellamy have drank barely anything. The three bags that Murphy brought in sit next to him. Only one bag had alcohol in it. One bottle for each person in the room beside Lexa. One empty bottle for the game. The other bags had food in them.

Lexa goes over to the door, and opens it slightly. Five uniformed UCLA police officers stand in front of her.

"Blake or Stalkhos?" The man asks.

"Stalkhos." Lexa says.

"We've received reports of loud noise, and an illegal use of alcohol from this room. That true Ma'am?" He asks. Lexa swallows thickly once again, and wipes her forehead giving the officer the answer he needed without her answering.

"Step aside Ma'am." The other officer says. Lexa sighs, and steps away from the door. The officers enter, and see the beer bottles in the room.

"Hold on." Murphy says trying to stand.

"No need Sir. This isn't a bulk use of alcohol, but it's still an infraction against housing rules. A rule all of you broke tonight. We're taking you all to the station for further questioning.

"You're kidding, right?" Lexa asks.

"No, we are not Ma'am. Against the wall. All of you." A woman officer says. Lexa turns against the wall, and feels a cold pair of handcuffs applied to her wrists. The female officer stands behind Lexa, as she wiggles her fingers around. The rest of them are put in handcuffs, and led out of the room.

"I'm just saying I am 18, and 100% sober." Lexa says to the female officer.

"While that may be true, you were in this room with an illegal use of alcohol. It's just protocol. If what you say is true, then you won't mind answering questions back at the station." The female officer says.

"Not an issue." Lexa says as the female officer escorts her by her arm out of the room, and down the hall as they exit the building.


	17. Chapter 16

Lexa sits inside a conference room inside the UCLA Campus Police precinct. She takes a sip of the water that sits next to her. She's been here for a few hours waiting on whatever is gonna happen. The door opens, and a tall brunette cop walks in the room along with Coach Close. Lexa bits her lip, and takes another sip of the water next to her.

The woman walks over to where Lexa sits, and removes the handcuffs that were on her wrists. She places them on the table next to her, before she sits across from her along with Lexa's coach. Her coach is staring daggers at her, and Lexa turns her head slightly.

"First off. Just tell me if this information is correct." The female cop says to her. Lexa stays silent, and just nods her head.

"Lexa Stalkhos. 18 years old. From Santa Clara, California. A Freshman here, and plays women's basketball here." The woman cop says.

"Yes, that's all correct." Lexa says breaking her silence.

"My name's Detective Anya Rhodes. You're the only one in your party that didn't drink. So, you're not in serious trouble. At least not with me anyway. Just have a few questions, and then you can be on your way." Anya says.

"Sounds easy enough." Lexa says rubbing her hands together.

"Did you know about the alcohol that Mr. Murphy had illegally obtained?" She asks.

"I knew that he was bringing alcohol. I didn't know how and where he got it from." Lexa says.

"Alright. This is your first infraction, correct?" Anya asks.

"Yes." Lexa says looking over at her coach.

"Alright." Anya says taking out a slip of paper, and writing something on it, before handing it to Lexa. Lexa takes it from her, and skims over it. It's a 1st infraction slip detailing what the infraction was. Lexa takes the pin from Anya, and signs it before handing the pen back to her.

"That is your one and only warning Ms. Stalkhos. Don't let this happen again, or those might not come off next time." Anya says before grabbing the handcuffs, and walking out of the room. Lexa stuffs the slip of paper in her jacket pocket.

"Stay seated. Just because she's done with you, doesn't mean I'm not." Coach Close says. Lexa crosses her arms over her chest, before looking at her coach.

"Coach, It won't happen again, I promise." Lexa says.

"It better not. I already had a talk with Raven who is in a lot more trouble than you are. I know you're young, but you have to learn from your mistakes. That's why I'm suspending you for one game. Am I clear?" She asks.

"Yes, very clear." Lexa says.

"Good, you're free to go." Coach Close says before leaving the room herself. Lexa slurps down the rest of the water, before standing up. She tosses the plastic cup in the trash, before walking out of the room. She exits the precinct, before walking back to her dorm. It's a chilly February night with some gusty winds.

Lexa opens the door to her dorm building, and walks down a few hallways before reaching Clarke's dorm. She knocks on the door softly.

"Clarke?" Lexa asks.

"It's open." Clarke says. Lexa opens the door, and walks into her girlfriend's room before shutting the door behind her. Clarke is lying on top of her bed looking down at her phone. She's wearing a white tank top, and black shorts. Her hair is down around her shoulders.

"Hey." Lexa says walking over to her bedside, and sitting beside her. Clarke sets her phone down beside her, and leans over giving Lexa a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Hey. They didn't hit you too hard did they?" Clarke asks.

"Nah. A warning, and a one game suspension." Lexa says.

"Just got hit with a warning." Clarke says as Lexa scoots over, and curls into Clarke's side. She drapes her arm over Clarke's chest, and rests her head in the crook of Clarke's neck. Clarke turns over, and spoons her from behind wrapping her arms around Lexa's waist.

"I love our cuddling almost as much as when we have sex." Lexa says smiling.

"Me too." Clarke says as Lexa traces her name on the top of Clarke's hand. Clarke smiles, as she holds Lexa close to her. Clarke runs her fingers through Lexa's hair as she notices Lexa has been silent for a bit, and she's tensed up against her.

"Hey, you okay?" Clarke asks.

"No, not particularly." Lexa says turning back to face Clarke. Clarke wipes the tears that were welling in Lexa's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Clarke asks holding her face in her hands.

"My Dad's birthday is tomorrow." Lexa says as her eyes begin to tear up again. Clarke pulls her closer to her rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry Lex." Clarke says.

"My mom is going to his grave tomorrow along with my siblings. I was gonna go, but I can't go alone." Lexa says wiping the tears that run down her cheeks.

"You don't even have to ask. Of course I'll go with you." Clarke says pressing a kiss to her forehead. Lexa smiles, before pressing her lips upon Clarke's in a kiss. Clarke flips their body weight, and lies on top of Lexa.

"You're so beautiful." Clarke says before leaning down and roughly kissing Lexa as everything around them is blocked out. The only thing to them that matters in this moment is each other.


	18. Chapter 17

_This Chapter was co-written by myself and AmenityEverark. Hope you enjoy. _

Lexa jogs past Pauley Pavilion on her nightly jog around campus. Sweat runs down her forehead, as she's been pushing herself farther than she usually does. The next few games are important if they're going to make it to championships—_and_ beat USC's ass, if she has anything to say about it. She's in a skinny, black sleeveless top, and black Nike running shorts. The end of a song plays in her ears.

She slows her jog as she turns a corner on the grass, wiping her face and fumbling with the band on her arm that holds her iPhone so that she can change playlists. She stops, jogging in place, while she picks another list.

_"Hey, heart on the road again…_

_Moving on… forward…"_

Satisfied, she starts jogging again, humming under her breath.

_"It's a magical feeling that no one's got a hold_

_You're a catalyst to your happiness you know…"_

She stops again, feet pounding the rhythm of the beat on the pavement while she chooses which way to go next; she likes to mix it up sometimes, and tonight is no different.

When Lexa turns right, the chorus begins to play.

_"This is your heart, it's alive,_

_It's pumping blood._

_And it's your heart, it's alive,_

_It's pumping blood…_

_And the whole wide world is whistling!_

_And it's whistling!"_

This song is good to run to, it has a good beat, though it's a bit more of a bop than she usually listens to. It really gets her heart beating and her blood pumping, though, if she'll admit it. In a few minutes, the song fades, and another comes on. This time it's Nickelback. She looks up at the deep night sky, and because she's heading that way anyway, decides it's time to get back to her dorm.

On her way back to Sproul Hall, she passes Acacia and Birch, and the commons area there. A few straggling students linger in the parking lot, but not many. The campus is beginning to shut down for the night, at least "unofficially." Odds are parties will start up, being that it's a regular week, but nothing too big.

Lexa crosses the street, heading on the path between Sproul Cove and Rieber Hall, pulling her ear buds out of her ears so that she can dig her keys out. As she does, her shoe gets caught and she smacks into something, causing her to go down, keys jingling as they make their impact.

"Oh, sorry!" she hears, and a hand appears in the dark to help her stand.

"It's fine," she's saying, but then she is grabbed roughly by the arm and slammed into the wall, held by her biceps. A tall, buff, ruddy blond-haired boy swims in her view, and he smiles.

"It's you," he says.

"Me," Lexa replies, deadpan, shrugging the boy off, though he still keeps an arm boxing her in, his body blocking her on the other side.

She swallows, uncomfortable. "I've really got to go," she tells him.

"Don't you want to know my name?" he asks.

"Not really," she snaps, "but thanks for picking me up—"

He pushes her back lightly against the brick with his palm on her chest, and it's then that she goes, "You know who I am, cool, you want to meet a girl, _fine_. But don't," Lexa pulls his hand from her shirt, "touch me. I'm not into you."

The boy laughs, "Of _course_ you're not." Lexa narrows her eyes and pushes against him. His height and weight prove stronger than her.

"Let me go!" Lexa says, sounding plaintive, but she could really give a shit right now. She's heard the stories of what happen on college campuses, and really, really doesn't want any of them coming true. She can't see past this son of a bitch's head, so she can't see if anyone's heard her. But she's not a girl afraid of making a scene, so she yells louder.

There's a thud, and the sound of shoes on pavement, something dropping, and then a familiar voice.

"Hey!"

Hands grab the boy from behind, pulling him off of her, and Lexa scrambles away, pulling her phone from her sleeve and running, getting the flashlight on just as Murphy's fist connects with the boy's face, and he hits back, knocking a pair of glasses off the dark haired boy's nose.

A swift kick to the boy's junk disables him, and Murphy walks away to grab his glasses and the bag from the ground.

"Murphy?" Lexa asks, while he positions his lenses on his face again.

"Hey, Lexa," he says nonchalantly, like he didn't just punch an asshole out, once he's got his bag in his arms.

"You have some good timing." Lexa picks her keys off the ground where she dropped them.

"Glad I went this way instead of the back way," Murphy says making sure the bag he's holding is still capable of carrying what's in it.

"Yeah, me too," Lexa replies.

"Are you okay?" Murphy asks. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, no," Lexa answers, "I'm okay. He just slammed me into the wall, but no bruises." She lifts her lips in a smile, and Murphy can tell it's forced, but shrugs while she looks behind her at the shadows.

"Alright. Let's go around," Murphy suggests, and she agrees. They start off, and he asks, "Do you want to report this?" while adjusting his glasses.

"What's the point? It's our word against his, and I don't want to deal with it. I have too much to focus on, anyway," Lexa says.

Murphy nods. "Like kicking USC's ass?"

"Yes, precisely that."

The two turn a corner, and Lexa holds the door open for Murphy when they enter Sproul Hall. He nods at her in thanks, then follows her down the hall instead of turning toward his dorm.

"So, what's in the bag?" Lexa asks, knowing full well what Murphy is doing by following her. Even though her room is only a hall away, she's grateful.

"It's not alcohol, if that's what you're thinking," he replies. "I've got a study date tomorrow, bought some snacks."

"A study date," Lexa muses as they reach her door, finding it already open with Octavia and Clarke sprawled out on the floor, textbooks and notebooks there, too.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Octavia says of Murphy, then shuts her book and stretches. "Hey, Lex, how was the run?"

"It was fine," Lexa says, tossing her keys on her bed.

Murphy shakes his head, coming inside and dropping his grocery bag on Lexa's bed. "Yeah, getting jumped by some homophobic, dickwad upperclassman completely constitutes as _fine_..."

Lexa shoots him a look as she settles on the floor with Clarke.

"What?" Murphy shrugs. "Saved you the trouble of saying something," he says, digging around until he finds a package of barbeque potato chips, opening then and popping a few in his mouth.

"I _was_ gonna say something. Just not right away…" Lexa drawls.

"Lex, are you alright?" Clarke asks. Her face has concern written all over it. Lexa rolls her eyes in response.

"Clarke, I'm fine," she tells her.

Lexa waves her girlfriend off even as Clarke reaches to check her over, turning her head in her hands and looking her up and down. Lexa decides to shut her up by kissing her.

"Smooth," Octavia comments. "Hey, Murph, if you're gonna eat in here, you're sharing!"

Murphy shrugs again, searching through his bag. He tosses Octavia a Snickers, and breaks Clarke and Lexa up by hitting them with a bag of Cheeto Puffs and a pack of Sour Patch Kids.

"Do we need to go beat this S-O-B up?" Octavia asks as she rips into her candy bar.

"No. I don't need a fight squad," Lexa answers, "Murphy did a pretty good job at that himself." She rips open the bag of Cheeto Puffs that landed behind her.

"Oh, really?" Clarke asks, tearing into the Sour Patch Kids. When one hits her tongue, though, she scrunches up her face and goes, "Yuck!"

Murphy laughs. So does Lexa. Octavia seems to be hiding a grin, but she's too busy with caramel between her teeth to really say anything.

"Aw, Clarke," Lexa coos sarcastically, "Did you even read the package?"

"I did, I just, don't like them. Never have, really." Clarke hands them to Lexa. "I wanted to see if my opinion changed."

"Well, now I know what _not_ to buy you for Valentine's Day," Lexa continues, still grinning.

"You two are disgustingly gay right now," Octavia says from where she sits, leaned against the bunk bed ladder. Clarke and Lexa are across from her, while Murphy now sits behind them on Lexa's bed.

"Speaking of love," Murphy chimes in, "where's your boyfriend? And the other gay?"

"Lincoln's working, and I think Reyes is on some date," she tells him.

"And, speaking of love," Lexa echoes, "Murphy has a study date."

"Oh, who's the unfortunate soul?" Octavia asks.

"Emori," Murphy answers. "Though you guys are eating all our food, so…"

"You gave it to us," Clarke says. "And O told you to." She chuckles.

"What, I'm a nice guy!"

"Like it's gonna hurt you to make another food run. Come on, Murph," Octavia says, crumbling up her Snickers wrapper and aiming it for the trash can that's next to Lexa's bed.

She misses.

Lexa sticks her tongue out at Octavia, smashing her now-empty bag into a ball and shooting next. It's like she doesn't even blink.

She shoots, she scores.

"And _that's_ how we're going to beat USC, folks," Murphy announces from his place on the bed.

"Fucking show off," Octavia mumbles under her breath.

The group continues to talk and eat for about another half hour. No real dinner is had. But, hey, they're college students-some days you consist on junk food only. It isn't called a freshman 15 for nothing.

"Okay, guys," Clarke says, kissing the top of Lexa's head before standing. "I think me and Murphy should get going. It's getting pretty late."

Murphy looks down at his phone. "Clarke, it's 8:30—that's not late," he says, "but she's right. Bellamy is probably wondering if I got my head stuck in the coffee machine at Speedway." He ties up his bag and stands also. "Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm? Just in case dickwad is still out and about..." He tilts his head with a thought, "... even with his new pair of blue balls..."

Octavia throws a pillow off her desk chair in his direction. "TMI, dude." He catches it and volleys it back.

"Anyway, Clarke?" Murphy asks.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, though that is _pretty_ nice of you, Murph," Clarke says.

"Hey, I'm not an asshole all the time."

"Noted. That was a little TMI, though."

"Yeah, so? We're in college, you learned all about that stuff in ninth grade."

"_Blue balls_, Murphy?" Octavia asks. "What, do you have experience in those?"

"No," Murphy answers, "but I'm sure dickwad does."

Lexa gets up as Clarke moves to gather her things. "Are you sure you don't want to spend the night?"

"I should probably study a bit more, Lexa," she responds. "And we both know that will not happen if I'm here… _with you_…" Clarke catches Lexa's cheeks tinging pink.

"Don't worry, Lexa, I'll take care of her," Murphy cuts in. "Plus, dickwad would be pretty stupid to come around for a second beating."

Lexa rolls her eyes, then kisses Clarke on the cheek. "Okay."

Clarke zips her bag closed once she has everything, and slings it over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow?"

Lexa nods, and Murphy waves as they head towards the door.

"Hey, Murphy!" Lexa calls, and the boy pokes his head back inside. "You touch my girl, you're dead."

Murphy says, "Noted," and sends her a thumbs up before closing the door behind he and Clarke.

Lexa settles back on her bed, and she and Octavia decide to browse Netflix for a bit.


End file.
